


Two can play that game

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Medical Emergency, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 44,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends since they were little. Now being flatmates, both being single, they decide to hook up during the weekends as that is easier than having to go look for someone nice to hook up with.<br/>But can friends with benefits really work? Or do feelings get in the way?</p><p> </p><p>sorry... I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Therefor expect errors... sorry in advance
> 
> The idea of this story came from a friend of mine.
> 
> BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I don't own these boys or anything related to them, this is all my own filthy imagination

“Where have all the hot guys gone?” Louis moaned while grabbing another handful of peanuts of the table. “Thought you wanted a trustworthy cute one?” Harry laughed.

They were sitting in their favorite bar Omega having another late night out.

“I do, but I doubt they exist… and I never said he couldn’t be hot. Why can’t trustworthy and hot go together?”

“What about that guy over there?”Harry pointed towards the bar.

“He’s blond…”

“What?”

“You know I don’t like blond guys Haz, but in all fairness, he is very attractive yeah.”

Louis took another look at the blond man and shook his head.

“What now?” Harry asked giving him a questionable look. Louis nodded towards the blond man and giggled when he saw the look on Harry face as he saw the man kissing the woman next to him.

Harry looked back at Louis and the moment their eyes met they fell into a fit of laughter and as always, it took forever to get back to normal again.

 

Harry was 11 when they’d met. He joined a musical class at the local dance school and Louis was one of the boys in his class. He was two years younger than Harry but had been dancing since he was a little child.  Louis was new to this school though, and since they were both ‘newbies’ they bounded quite quickly.

It didn’t take them long before becoming best friends. Even when Harry stopped dancing to focus more on his singing, they stayed inseparable.

They did everything together. Sticking up for one another throughout high school.

When Edgar Snyder called Louis a pussy for having Harry as only a friend and for dancing to top that off, he had to pay for it big time. He still has a small scar above his right eye from the book Harry  hit him with, no one would call his best friend names, no one!

 

They had shared incredibly much together. Including discovering they were gay, sharing their first kiss during a game at camp and losing their virginity to each other. As Louis didn’t want to suck by the time he found the right boy and Harry just wanted to get it over with and knew he could fully trust Louis.

They did all those things that would ruin every other friendship, but they just continued being best friends like nothing ever happened.

And they still were best of friends. When Harry got picked to be in a boy band, Louis was his biggest fan. And even though they didn’t see much of each other the years he was in the band, they still stood by each other no matter what.

The moment the band split up they caught up on time and when Louis split up with his boyfriend and needed a place to stay, it was only natural that he moved in with Harry. His house was big enough and it wasn’t like it was a forever kind of thing.

They knew each other through and through, no subject was untouched.

 

“Can’t… breathe…” Louis laughed, tears streaming down his face, which only made Harry laugh harder. When they finally got their breath back Harry shook his head.

“When did we become such losers?” he sighed.

“Speak for yourself please, Haz!”

“Excuse me? But I believe I’m not the only one sitting in the same bar for the 5th night in a row…” he argued.

This time it was Louis’ turn to sigh.

“God, I can’t remember the last time I got laid.”

“Tell me about it…” Harry interjected. Louis gave him a look saying _yeah right._

“Alright, alright.” He continued. “I can’t remember the last time I got laid properly, that’s what I meant. I’m fed up with all those random guys…”

“At least you got some! I have had none since Patrick and I broke up and that’s been three months ago. And to add to the fact he was rubbish anyways… I really, really need to get laid!”

“Ditto” Harry replied, he fully agreed but Louis took it the wrong way.

“What? You need to get laid too you know?!” He nudged Harry harsh in the side.

“Hey! I know! That’s what I meant” Harry replied, nudging him back.

“I need some excitement in my life…” Louis huffed. Harry stared ahead, frowning as he always did when he was thinking.

“Earth to Harold.”

“Oh, right.” Harry awoke from his thoughts. “Sorry, was just thinking about a way to make our lives a bit more exciting.”

He turned his head and looked right into Louis’ eyes. That always made Louis a tiny bit nervous as it was like he was looking right into his soul.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked.

“Yeah?” he swallowed, not knowing if he should be scared of what Harry was about to ask. “How badly do you want to have sex?”

“I just told you” he huffed. Harry quickly shook his head.

“Let me rephrase that. Are you wanting it so much that you’d want to have sex with me?”

“What exactly are you suggesting Haz?”

“I don’t know. Friends with benefits or something like that? Just when we really are in need?”

Louis laughed. “What? Am I your last resolve or something?”

“Come on Loubear, you need this just as bad as I do…”

There he went, using Louis’ pet-name. Harry knew he could never say no when he called him that.

 

Louis thought about it for a few seconds.

“Alright. But let’s make it more interesting…”

“What did you have in mind? Something kinky?” Harry asked and raised his brows, smiling.

“Twenty-six weekends” he stated. Harry stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

“Every weekend will be dedicated to a letter of the alphabet in which the person, we’ll switch off  weekends, will decide what we’re going to do.”

An excited grin appeared on Harry’s face.

“I like this idea… who knew you had such a filthy mind Tomlinson?! But let’s make this game even better!”

“How?”

“Every Sunday starting tomorrow, one of us will pick out a letter. Then the person will have the whole week to decide what it is they want to do with the letter. On Friday night, we will inform the other party which letter was selected, and then on Saturday, we will perform said act, a position, or the location to have sex, so be it. And then on Sunday, we recover and begin the process of picking out the letter all over again. What do you say?”

“Alright Mr. Styles. You’ve got yourself a deal. Let the alphabet game start tomorrow!”

They raised their glasses and took a drink.

 

“Let’s go home.” Harry stood up and put some money on the table.

“Why? It’s not that late is it?”

“I’m bored and I want to pick a letter now.”

“Who said you were going to pick the first letter, it was my idea?” Louis said back sticking out his tongue at him.

“No, the alphabet was your idea, I was the one suggesting how to pick the letters remember?!” Harry fired back at him.

 

They walked home in silence. Once they were inside and hung up their coats, Louis just had to ask.

“Are we really going to do this Haz?”

“Guess so. Why don’t you start writing down the letters on some paper, I’ll get a hat to put them in.”

He took off to his bedroom and Louis sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing a notebook and started to write down the alphabet.

Fifteen minutes later there were twenty-six pieces of paper lying folded on the table.

“Right” Harry said and put them all in a black hat he grabbed out of his closet.

“Now what?”

Louis shrugged. “Any more rules we should set before we start this?” Harry asked.

Louis’ mind was making over hours.

“Yeah… no kissing!” That would make it too intimate he thought.

“Alright, no kissing. Ready?”

Louis nodded.

Harry shuffled the hat and then quickly took one piece of paper out.

He took a quick look and buried it in his back pocket. When that was done they said goodnight and went into their bedrooms. Closing the doors and trying to realize what they just got themselves into.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent most of the Sunday thinking about what the hell they’d gotten their selves into.

Every now and again he went back into his bedroom and looked underneath his pillow. There it was, that tiny piece of paper with the letter ‘G’ written on it.

He didn’t know what to do with it.  Besides not knowing what to do, he was also thinking about the game itself. Oddly enough he couldn’t find something wrong with it, though he kept thinking that he probably should see something wrong in it.

He was supposed to be the reasonable one, every time Louis acted out he was the one who put things back in perspective.

And he kept thinking that perhaps he should tell Louis they couldn’t go through with it, but every time he wanted to start the conversation he changed his mind again and kept quiet.

 

The first three days of the weeks went by real fast, he didn’t even thought of the game that often as he hardly saw Louis at all. Louis was working as a dance instructor and was making long days. Harry on the other side had nothing but time on his hands.

It had been months ago since he quit producing and he had done nothing since. Well, that wasn’t completely true, he studied and read a lot, but he had done nothing work wise.

But he kept himself busy enough.

Then Thursday arrived and after spending a day at his mum’s, he came home and found Louis on the couch, fast asleep.

He sat down in the chair across him and looked. Louis looked exhausted. Harry knew he’d been making over hours ever since he and Patrick broke up, just to keep his mind off of things and Harry saw how it was having its effect.

To be honest Harry was a bit worried. And that’s when he remembered the game and suddenly knew exactly what to do with the letter ‘G’.

 

It sometimes was the only way to make him feel better. Every time Louis fell in love and got himself hurt, or he’d done an audition and didn’t make it, the only thing that seemed to help was crawling onto the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and playing his favorite film of all time. Grease.

It was the first thing Louis made Harry watch when he found out Harry hadn’t seen it before. It’s not that Harry didn’t like the movie but it was a bit too much of a chick-flick.

But he knew how much Louis loved that movie and how it could be the one thing to make him smile when he was down. Louis memorized most of the lines and often spoke them before they needed to be said, which annoyed Harry most of the time, but it also made him smile, as he knew Louis was happy whilst doing so and it was always just about making him happy.

So now Harry had decided what he wanted to use the letter ‘G’ for, he needed a plan to put it all in motion. And was that what Louis expected about this game? Nah, he shouldn’t worry about that. The game was about sex. Just sex. Nothing else so there was nothing to worry about.

Harry stood up, trying to make as little sound as possible and put a blanket around Louis, who was still sleeping on the couch and went to his bedroom to get some sleep of his own.

 

Friday Harry knew he had to come up with a solid idea, after all they were only one more night away from the big day. He went into town and bought everything he thought necessary and went back home. The entire day he spent pondering around double checking all he’d bought, he even watched the freaking movie to help him put his mind at ease!

 

Louis called him when he was done with work, asking if Harry’d fancy some Chinese takeout.

Impatiently he waited for Louis to come home. Louis hadn’t mentioned the game all week and Harry had no clue what was going on in his mind.

The moment he heard Louis enter the apartment Harry attacked him with questions.

“Hi Lou, how was your day? Come. Sit. Eat! Do you want to know what letter I picked?” He rattled like a mad man.

“Geez Harold, relax! Give me a minute alright?” Louis put the bags on the kitchen table and took off his shoes and jacket.

“Want a drink?” Louis asked while opening the fridge.

“No, I’m fine” Harry said softly, still impatiently waiting for Louis to ask about the letter.

“Before you start firing all kinds of questions at me again, my day was fine. The kids were better to handle then the adults for a change. But I’m rather tired now. So let’s sit down and eat, shall we?”

Louis sat down and tried to put an entire eggroll in his mouth.

“Charming Lou…” Harry smiled.

“Hey, you know me. I’m flattering when it comes to food” he said with his mouth full.

He gulped down some of his coke and swallowed. “Now since you were so eager to tell me, what letter did you pick?”

A huge grin appeared on Harry’s face.

“I got the letter ‘G’. Excited yet?”

Louis chewed on a big bite of noodles and thought for a moment. “Erm… there’s only one thing that comes to mind when I think of the letter ‘G’ and that’s a bit boring.” he said making a grinding motion with his hips to the couch he was seated on.

Harry punched his shoulder. “Oh come on Lou, I thought this game was about to be creative! If that’s all you can come up with I hold my heart for next weekend!”

“Shut up alright! I can be creative, I’ll show you creative. Bet I can top every single one of the things you come up with. Just wait and see! Now quit laughing at me or I’ll eat your eggrolls as well!”

Harry shook his head, still laughing. “You’ll do that anyways, but fine. Let’s just say you better eat well, you need your energy for tomorrow!” He ended the sentence with a wink.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry entered the kitchen on Saturday morning, Louis was already in there munching an apple. “Wannaellewhaweredoinnight?”

“You know if you’d swallowed before you’d form a question I might even understand what you say…” Harry shook his head and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. While he was pouring the muesli into the bowl he took a stolen glance at Louis, who was sitting crossed legged on the floor, news paper laid out in front of him. He wore one of Harry’s t-shirts. Louis started doing that the moment he moved in, saying they were comfy. But Harry never noticed before how sexy he looked wearing it.

“Well?” he heard Louis asked and he quickly looked up. “What?” he said.

“Where were you just now? I said: want to tell me what we are doing tonight?”

“Oh, right. Well I don’t want to spoil the surprise yet. And I have some stuff to do this afternoon. Shall we meet here at 8pm?”

Louis pouted. “Oh come on! Give me a hint…”

“How tempting that may be… No. You’ll just have to wait and see!”

 

It was 7.30 when Louis heard Harry enter the apartment again. He’d already eaten, brushed his teeth, took a shower… Man he was actually nervous. This was the first time he’d have sex with Harry after the one time many, many years ago.

Back then they were both way too nervous, Louis doubted if it was pleasurable for Harry as it sure wasn’t for him. It was awkward and it hurt and it was real fast and never really discussed ever since.

He knew Harry had slept with tons of men after him, especially when he joined One Direction. So he must have improved since. Louis on the other hand only had his relationship with Patrick. Sure they tried some stuff out, after all they had been together for 6 years, but still. Patrick was the only one he’d been intimate with besides Harry. What if Harry expected something he was not? Louis had always had a big mouth and was death scared his actions would be a lot less big.

 

There was a knock on his door that shook him up from him thoughts.

“Yeah?” he said clearing his throat, his voice slightly higher than normal. There was no answer. Quickly he opened his bedroom door and looked down to find a box standing in the hallway, but no Harry.

He bent down and opened the box. There was a note on top of a bag saying:

_“Put this on. H x.”_

Excited to see what it was he opened the bag that was underneath it. In lay a boring white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and to his biggest surprise… a black leather jacket, a comb and hair gel.

It didn’t take him long to put two and two together when he heard loud music coming from the living room.

The biggest smile came across his face and he quickly put the clothes on. Looking in the mirror he added the jacket, tied the sneakers, tried to fix his hair and took one more look at himself in the mirror.

He giggled out loud before putting the comb in his jacket and walking down the stairs towards the living room.

He opened the door and found the room in dimmed light. The Gibb brothers chanting ‘Grease is the word’ loudly and he bit his lip as he looked at the man dancing in front of him.

Harry was wearing tight black pants and a tight black shirt, both looked glued to his body.

He looked up and the moment he saw Louis standing in the doorway, he jumped at him.

Louis did everything he could not to laugh.

Harry gave him an odd look and turned away again. Dancing to the music. As the CD started playing the next song, he turned around again, pointing at Louis, waving his finger to tell him to come over. Louis smiled and walked over to him.

They started to dance, started slow but quickly were attached like a pretzel. Dancing was something Louis was best at and it helped him get rid of most nerves.

“You are amazing” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry grinned and chanted along with the music “I’m hopelessly devoted to you.”

Louis laughed but gasped when he felt Harry pressing his even closer to his own body, making smooth circles with his hips along Louis’.

 

Louis could feel the heat of Harry’s body radiating through the layers of clothing and was dying to get rid of some of it.

As if Harry read his mind, unzipping his jacket while taking a long lick up the side of Louis’ neck.

Harry took a tiny step back to get Louis’ jacket off and then made quick work of Louis’ shirt, shoes and jeans before taking a step back towards Louis continuing to lick and bit around his neck and collarbone.

Louis moaned as they kept dancing in the most intimate way. He tried to reach the bottom of Harry’s shirt, desperate to feel his skin on his own. “Off” Louis was able to make out, while he was trying to get Harry’s shoes off by trapping on his heels and making kicking movements with his feet.

He heard Harry chuckle.

 

“What?” Louis said.

“Nothing… Come here…” Harry put his arms around Louis’ waist pulling him close again.

When did he finish taking his shoes off exactly? Louis couldn’t remember but who cared.

“Thought I said to take this off…” he mumbled in Harry’s ear before softly nibbling on it.

Harry’s hands quickly taking his shirt off. Louis let his hands roam over his back before attacking the front. He could feel Harry’s muscles move under his fingers. When his fingers found his nipples Louis softly squeezed, liking the sounds Harry was making.

Harry turned him around and pressed his hips firmly into Louis’ back.

“What do you want?” he said in a raspy voice Louis had never heard before. He could feel Harry’s hands slowly moving over his torso, brushing the waistband of his boxers.

“You…”he managed to sigh in between the moans coming from his lips. “Just you…”

Once again Louis could feel Harry’s mouth on his skin, biting and kissing down his neck, his hands not stopping for once second.

Louis couldn’t help but push his back harder against Harry, he could feel Harry grow hard through the thin layers of cotton that were left and twirled his hips.

Harry groaned and picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom, not bothering to turn off the lights or the music for that matter.

Harry put him back onto the floor and Louis sat down on the bed, grabbing the belt loops of Harry’s trousers and pulling the taller man towards him. Louis took a firm grasp of him and rubbed him up and down through the outside of his trousers. Half moaning Harry told him to stop.

 

Louis looked up at him in surprise, he knew he wasn’t the most experienced but he wasn’t doing anything wrong now was he?

Harry saw his somewhat scared expression on Louis’ face and pushed him down onto the bed.

“This is about you Lou” he said with a smile before roaming Louis’ body with his hands. Taking one of his nipples in his mouth, encircling it with his tongue, biting softly.

Without thinking Louis pushed his hips up, begging Harry to touch him.

Harry smiled and placed a flat hand on his crotch. He could feel a wet patch forming on Louis’ boxers and was pleased. “Please…” Louis begged again, writhing himself against Harry’s hand.

In one swift movement Harry got rid of Louis’ boxers and took a minute to look at his now completely naked body.

Then ever so slowly he put some lube on his hand and pushed one finger inside of Louis. Intrigued by the sounds he was making. Increasing speed a bit he added a second finger. He absolutely loved hearing Louis beg. He began kissing and licking his lower stomach while his fingers kept working it’s magic.

Then without warning he pulled his hand back. And just before Louis could beg him to put his hand back where it belonged, he took one swift lick, making Louis’ entire body shudder.

“Oh my God” he heard Louis say as his hands fisted the bed sheet.

Harry loved to taste him, to be the one to make Louis scream in ecstasy and refused to stop until he reached his point of no return.

He gave Louis a few minutes to calm down, disregarding the last items of clothing that were still attached to his own body. He hissed when he felt the cool air hit his erection. Louis gave him a flustered look, full of lust and licked his lips.

Louis made an attempt to get a hold of him when Harry grabbed his wrists and put them up above his head.

“What did I tell you? This is about you Louis…”

 

He lined himself up with Louis, looking deep into his blue eyes. There was a silent question of “are we really doing this?” and he waited for a response.

When Louis nodded there was no going back as he slipped into him, both groaning from the pleasure they were feeling.

“Lou…” he groaned as his movements sped up. Louis cried out his name in return, pulling on Harry’s hair and clinging onto him.

It was unbelievable how Harry was able to read his mind. He didn’t need to tell him to go harder, faster, slower, softer… it was as if he knew exactly what he wanted.

Louis couldn’t understand how fast he got hard again, or how fast he felt that familiar tingle come over his entire body from head to toe.

“So close…” he gasped. Harry’s hands were back on his cock, stroking him with every trust. Louis screamed his name as his orgasm rasped through him, Harry followed not long after, panting out Louis’ name as he came.

 

“That was incredible…” Louis breathed once they both had come back to earth and Louis had cleaned up the mess on his torso. “Thank you Haz.”

“It sure was my pleasure” Harry smiled, pulling Louis into his chest. Kissing the top of his head.

“Want to pick your letter now?” he asked.

“Not yet. Will do that in the morning, right now I just want to sleep…” Louis pushed himself up and was about to get up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Harry said as he got a hold of Louis’ wrists once again.

“To bed of course” Louis replied rolling his eyes at him.

“You are already in one, stay here…” with his free hand Harry padded on the mattress beside him.

“I don’t know Haz…”

“What? Are you afraid I’m going to have another go at you? I promise I won’t, now lay down and get some sleep.”

He could see Louis doubt what to do, then he sighed and crawled back into bed.

“Good boy. Sweet dreams Loubear” Harry spoke softly.

“Night Haz.” Louis said, still not convinced he made the right decision, but luckily sleep washed over both of them soon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was the first to wake up that morning, which was a rarity. Normally Harry would be up by the break of dawn, and had his yoga done before Louis woke.

It was ten, early for a Sunday morning, late for Harry. But Louis was wide awake.

The entire week after Harry picked the letter, Louis had been fighting the urge of calling it a day. It was stupid, one of them could get hurt. But he couldn’t help himself. He was exited at the prospect of exploring this… whatever it was with Harry.

 

He looked at Harry and wasn’t ashamed to admit his best friend was gorgeous. He was beautiful, half the world used to drool over him in magazines so there was no denying it.  But there was so much more besides the pretty face. More than most people realized.

He was intelligent and extremely funny. Harry was his best friend, through and through. He was always there for him.

 

Carefully Louis got up. He walked on his tippy toes towards the door which opened with a soft squeak. Thankfully it didn’t wake Harry.

He quickly walked to his room, grabbed some clothes and made his way towards the bathroom. Louis was trying hard not to think about the previous night, but something inside him itched to get back into Harry’s room to pick the next letter.

When he was done in the shower he went over to the living room and began cleaning up the mess they made.

Picking clothes off of the floor, putting them in the dirty laundry basket, then opening the window to get some fresh air in the room.

Just as Louis was trying not to make a complete mess of himself when he was cutting some fresh fruit he knew Harry would love into pieces, he heard someone enter the room.

“Looking sexy there Tomlinson.”

Even though he knew it could only be Harry who entered the room, his voice still startled him and made him jump, letting the knife fall onto the floor.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you there.”

 

Their hands touched briefly as Harry picked up the knife and handed it to Louis.

“How did you sleep?” Harry asked.

“Fine, you?” Louis still didn’t turn around to look at him.

“Really good actually. Last night wore me out!” Harry laughed and Louis quickly stole a glance at him. Harry was only wearing his boxers. He always did in the morning, it was nothing unusual but it felt somewhat different to Louis.

“Want some fruit?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure. Have you picked a letter yet?” Harry asked the moment Louis sat down at the kitchen table, handing him a plate.

“Not? Want to do it now?”

Harry stood up and went upstairs to get the hat.

Louis shook his head. Were they just not going to talk about all of this and just continue playing? Obviously, as there Harry was, walking back to him holding his black hat in his hands.

Harry shuffled it and teasingly moved it in front of him.

“Come on. Pick one!” he said excited.

Louis sighed, closed his eyes and picked a piece of paper out the hat.

He read it and then folded the paper again.

“Good letter?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling.

Louis nodded.

“One down, twenty-five more to go Loubear!”

And with that comment he grabbed the last piece of fruit and went upstairs to take a shower.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Styles likes to read. No, Harry Styles loves to read. Which certainly wasn’t the case when they were young. He wasn’t that interested in school and anything that came with it, books included. But as he grew older, wiser perhaps, he picked up on his reading and studying for that matter.

It was something Louis admired about him. Not many men his age would’ve gone back to college but he did. He wanted to learn, Louis never saw him study harder.

He spent hours, no, scratch that, days in the library, making long hours reading every single thing that got his interest.

So the moment Louis drew the letter ‘L’ he knew that it wouldn’t be a position or atmosphere or whatever… no, it would mean a location.

Harry had picked a letter and made it about him and since they apparently were really playing this game, Louis wanted to return the favor.

 

The weekend sure gave him energy for ten, as Louis found himself choreographing more and more, his mind just overflowing with ideas.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to be home too much. They still hadn’t really talked about their first Saturday, a few jokes were made, but no serious comments. And Louis preferred to keep it that way.

It was just sex anyways. Talking about it would could make it more complicated and that was not what either of them wanted.

And he didn’t want to think about it too much either. He already knew what he wanted to do with the letter the moment he picked it and there was no preparation needed.

 

When Friday arrived, Harry asked him about the letter over breakfast but Louis refused to tell him.

“Hey, that wasn’t the deal. The deal was we’d tell each other what the letter was the day before!” Harry pouted.

“The day has only just started Haz, find a way to entertain yourself today and I’ll tell you when I come back from work, alright?”

Louis patted him on the head before putting his jacket on and walking towards the door.

“Wait up!” Harry yelled and quickly got on his feet.

“What? Are you going to take up on my dancing lessons just to annoy me?” Louis snickered.

“No, smartass, I’m going to the library, have nothing better to do anyways.”

A clear giggle escaped Louis’ lips.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

“Nothing, just hurry, I need to get going…”

 

That evening Louis told Harry he drew the letter ‘L’.

“I really don’t know what you have in store for us…” Harry said.

“Well that is the idea yeah, to keep you in suspense.”

“No hint?” he asked.

“You didn’t give me any, so nope, you’re out of luck, sorry!”

Louis was already on his way up the stairs, towards his bedroom when he suddenly realized that the library would be closed in the evening.

“Damn it!” he hissed and slammed his hand against the wall, seeing his entire fantasy going down the drain.

“What’s wrong?” Harry came running towards the stairs. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“What? No… I just… realized something. I’m alright, really.”

“You sure?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes mister worried. I’m fine, good night!”

“Night Loubear.”

Once inside his bedroom he grabbed his laptop to search for the opening hours.

The library closed at 7pm. Which meant he either had to pick something entirely different for the letter ‘L’ or make it an early thing.

Louis debated with himself for a short moment, then got up and walked down the stairs again.

All the lights were turned off so apparently, Harry had gone up to his room as well.

Louis turned around again and walked back up the stairs and halted before Harry’s bedroom door. Suddenly it felt weird going in there. He used to do that all the time but since last weekend it felt strange.

So he gently knocked and waited for a reply.

 

“Come in!” he heard Harry yell and he quickly opened the door.

“Since when do you knock? It’s not like I’m in here with someone…”

Louis stood in front of the bed, looking down on Harry who was lying there, bare-chested, putting down his book on the night shelf.

“What’s up? Can’t sleep? I can help you get tired you know…” Harry smirked and licked his lips.

“Bastard!” Louis slapped his legs but mostly hit the covers.

“No smart ass that was not what I was here for, but if you don’t want to know the schedule for tomorrow, then I guess you’ll have a lonely night tomorrow!”

 

With that said, he spun around on his heels and made a quick exit, hearing Harry plead, begging him to come back.

So he poked his head through the door opening.

“What was that? I don’t think I got that last bit?”

“I said, please tell me. I promise to behave!”

“Ermm… well I don’t want you to behave tomorrow. Actually, the thing is, we have a problem” Louis went back into Harry’s room and sat down at his feet.

“What kind of problem?” Harry asked.

Louis could tell he was curious to see where this was going.

“Well we need to make this a late afternoon thing, so I hope you didn’t had any other plans for the rest of the day…”

Harry quickly shook his head. “No, sure, that’s fine by me. May I ask why?”

“You’ll find out. Now go to sleep, I need you to be up and ready around 4ish.”

He blew Harry a kiss goodnight and went back to his bedroom, quickly closed the door and went to bed.

 

Harry took a glance at the clock. It was almost 12 o’clock, not the best time to be phoning his friend but he didn’t really have a choice.

It took a while before Jake answered. “Haz what the fuck? I was sleeping you know?!”

“Sorry Haz. I can’t help it that you don’t have an exciting Friday night…”

He tried to keep the conversation light.

“Funny man. What’s up, why are you calling me at this hour?”

“I have to cancel tomorrow… sorry man…”

“What? Haz you can’t just cancel. I have to go to that meeting and I can’t take my baby with me!”

His friend sounded wide awake all of the sudden.

“I know mate and I’m sorry. Something just came up and I…” “What Haz? What is so important that you can’t babysit for two hours? It’s not that long is it? And I thought you loved spending time with Nicky.”

“I do, I was just supposed to meet someone in the evening and it got rescheduled. I can come over in the morning if that’s any help? But I need to be going around 3 tops.”

 

Harry rubbed his face with his free hand. He felt bad about letting his friend down, but this had priority.

“Aha, I see, you’re dumping us for a guy. Who is he? Do I know him?”

Harry sighed. “You got me… sorry.”

He ignored the last question.

“Alright mate, just come over in the morning then and pray for me I can get this meeting switched, but if not, you might be going to be late on your date…”

“Thanks for trying Jake. And sorry that I woke you up.”

When he hang up he sighed again. He needed to get out at 3 tomorrow, there was no way he was going to be late.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost 4.30 and still no sign of Harry.

Louis was beginning to worry that he’d changed his mind about the game. And what worried him more was that Louis was actually scared that he had. It shouldn’t matter really, it was just for fun and either one of them should be able to stop it whenever they felt like it.

But he didn’t want it to stop. Not at all.

Louis took another look at his phone. No missed calls. Just as he was about to ring Harry and ask if he’d changed his mind, he heard the door open.

“Where were you, you’re late!” he said, surprised at the anger in his voice.

“So sorry but I was at Jake’s and I had promised him to look after Nicky so he could go to a meeting and he couldn’t reschedule and…”

Louis broke him off putting a  finger on his lips.

“Alright. Got that. Now we need to get going or else it will be too late…”

“Too late for what?” Harry asked, still a bit out of breath thanks to the running.

“You’ll see” Louis answered and with that they took off.

 

“Did you bring your library pass Haz?” Louis asked when they neared the library.

“It’s in my wallet, why? I thought we were going to have some fun. Or do you want to get a book about the Karma Sutra or something? You could just checked the shelves at home…” Harry smirked and Louis punched him in the side.

Louis pulled out a little note with titles written on it.

“Just go in there and get me these books, after that, the fun will begin, promised!”

Harry huffed, annoyed that he ran all the way down home, hurrying for the fun and now he standing in the library looking for books.

When he found the first book, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and quickly looked to read the message he just received.

 

_“Good boy. Go find the rest and you’ll get rewarded”_

Harry stood there, thinking for a moment.

“Library” he thought out loud and smirked. Not knowing how fast he could move, he went on to search for the next book on the list.

The moment he found it, he got another text. He turned around to see where Louis was but he couldn’t see him. Obviously Louis could see him otherwise Louis wouldn’t know when to text him, and that made it all the more exiting to him.

_“Once you’re done… seek me… I’m done with the playing, ready for some action :P”_

How was it possible he got aroused by some silly text messages?

Harry bit his bottom lip and began his search, apologizing to everyone he accidentally ran into.

Just when he was about to give up the search and got his phone out to call Louis, he heard a “Pssst!” behind him and turned around.

Louis was standing right behind him, took him by the hand and dragged him towards a section full of books about the Aztecs and other boring historic subjects.

 

“We’re so going to get caught…” Harry laughed softly as Louis pressed him against the bookshelf in the corner.

“You really think people read this stuff over here?” Louis asked, picking up a book, looking in it and then letting it slip out of his hands and fall onto the floor.

“Oops… think I dropped something…” Louis tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Let me” Harry said before trying to bend down. Louis stopped him, pressing his hands against his chest pinning him down to the shelves.

“No, I think I should… it was my bad really!”

He slid down Harry’s body until he was on his knees in front of him. Louis picked up the book, placed it on the shelf next to Harry’s leg and looked up.

“Need a hand?” Harry asked, his voice becoming huskier just thinking about what was going to happen right there and then.

Once again Louis shook his head.

“Nope, I’m fine were I am…”

 

His hands sliding up and down Harry’s legs, letting his fingers graze his inner thighs.

Louis let his hands come to rest at Harry’s belt, unbuckled it and slowly unzipped his pants.

Louis took one last glance around to see if there was anyone nearby, then pushed Harry’s pants and boxers down far enough to free him.

Ever so slowly he moved his hand up and down Harry’s hard member, feeling him grow even harder in his hands. “Shit Lou… if someone’s going to… FUCK!”

Louis silenced him by replacing his hands with his mouth. He took his time, loving the feeling of him in his mouth and loving the muffled sounds that came from Harry’s mouth.

He licked and sucked while his hands played with the parts he couldn’t reach.

Harry had one hand on his head, motioning his every move, the other hand covering his mouth, preventing him from making too much noise.

 

He removed his hand for a moment telling Louis to stop through his gritted teeth.

“Nuh-uh” he hummed, continuing taking him inside his mouth, making sloppy sounds as he did.

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop now Lou… please… I want you… now.”

As much as Louis wanted to finish him right there in the corner of the library, he couldn’t resist the offer he just made.

He made a plopping sound, letting him go and stood up. Within seconds Harry attacked his neck, kissing and biting it roughly.

His hands moving to Louis’ pants, pushing them down and grabbing his ass.

Quickly Louis slapped away his hands. “Am ready for the real thing Haz… you kept me waiting long enough I prepared for this” Louis murmured against his ear.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and turned Louis around, pressing Louis back against his chest as Louis steadied his hands on the bookshelves, plunking deep into him with one deep trust.

 

Louis had one foot on one of the shelves, he tried to stand on the other but soon lost all balance and needed to hold on tightly to the shelves not to fall onto the floor.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips forcefully and picked up his pace. Biting his neck with every trust, preventing himself to scream.

Louis saw stars behind his eyes as he hung halfway in the air.

“I’m going to fall Haz…” he whimpered.

“I’m so close Lou… cum for me…” Harry breathed back, never slowing down his trusts.

 

Louis was sure he was this close of falling onto the floor and tried to reach behind him to get a hold onto Harry as well. He could feel books falling out as he tried to hold on, when all of the sudden he felt Harry’s hand curling around him.

“Haz.. I’m, I’m… FUCK!” he said louder then he probably should have, pleasure washing over him, spilling all over Harry’s hand.

Harry trust one more time biting hard in his shoulder as he came.

 

“Ow…” Louis said as Harry gently put him down. His legs feeling like jelly and his back chest like it had the shelve imprinted on it.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked concerned, buckling up his pants after wiping his hand off on his shirt.

“I’m alright. Think I should pick up these books…”

“I’ll help!”

They quickly put the books back onto the shelves.

“We better get going before someone comes and find us here…” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s arm for support.

While leaving the library Harry was sure he saw at least two people looking at them like they knew what had happened just a moment ago. But for some reason he wasn’t ashamed, not at all.

 

When they came home, Harry fixed them something to eat while Louis took a shower.

“You okay?” he asked when Louis came downstairs, using a towel to dry his soft brown hair, wearing Harry’s bathrobe.

“Yeah, my chest hurts a bit from the shelves, but it was all worth it.”

Harry put his omelet on a plate and went to eat. While Louis was shoving his food inside his mouth Harry took a moment to observe him.

Smiling at him, Louis always lost his manors when it came down to eating, he thought. When Louis reached for the salt his bathrobe fell of his shoulder and Harry gasped at the look.

“Oh gosh, did I do that?” he asked. Louis quickly covered his shoulder again, which was covered with a big blue/black bruise.

“It’s alright Haz. It doesn’t hurt, honest.”

 

Harry let him be but couldn’t believe he bit Louis that hard. He felt guilty about hurting him and spent the rest of the evening trying to be as nice as possible. Making him tea and letting him chose what to watch on telly.

“I’m tired” Louis said when it was barely 10pm. “I think I’m going to bed.”

Harry just nodded and let him go upstairs. Louis didn’t look that tired to him. Maybe he was lying to Harry and he _did_ hurt him. Maybe he was just afraid of saying so.

Harry sat on the couch, thinking. Confident that if he hurt Louis like he thought he had, he was going to end this game tomorrow. And he didn’t want it to end.

It had only just begun.

Before he realized it, the clock had stroke 2. He yawned, went upstairs, brushed his teeth and undressed. Slowly he walked towards Louis’ door and opened it.

Louis was fast asleep. Lying in a fetal position, covering his head with one arm.

As quiet as he could Harry walked over. Sitting down on the empty side of the bed, he told himself that he’d be up before Louis would even realize he would’ve been there and lay down beside him. Crawling under the covers, spooning him up. Softly taking Louis’ hand in his and uncovering his face.

“I’m so sorry…” Harry spoke softly and kissed the bruise on Louis’ shoulder. He felt Louis lean into his touch and cradled him in his arms. It was in this position he fell asleep and in the same position they lay as he woke up again a few hours later.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

What was he thinking, sneaking into Louis’ bedroom like that?

In all fairness, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept this good, but what would’ve happened if Louis had woken up?

As gentle as he could, he detangled himself from Louis’ body and slipped out of the bed. Louis sighed and rolled over to the place where Harry’s body was just a minute ago. Roaming the empty spot with his hands, Harry knew he had to leave quickly before Louis woke up.

 

Louis’ eyes snapped open as he looked at the empty mattress beside him. Shook his head and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and banging the back of his head against the headboard of his bed.

It was just a dream. Dreams were uncontrollable and meant nothing, he said to himself.

But it all had felt so real… And that scared him. It had felt so good to feel Harry’s body all around him, just sleeping together, making him feel safe.

But it was all a dream. And that meant nothing. Everyone dreamt of people like that, it could’ve been anybody, but he dreamt about Harry because of what happened earlier that day. It was logical, he shouldn’t make more out of it than necessary, how nice the dream had been, it was just a dream.

 

“Good morning sunshine!” Harry smiled as Louis entered the living room. He gave him a crooked smile and sat on the couch.

“What’s wrong? Did you had a rough night?” Harry asked walking towards him.

Louis shook his head. “No, just a weird dream…”

“What about?”

“Nothing!” he quickly replied.

“Sure?” Harry sat down beside Louis and put his hand on his knee. Louis jumped up.

“I don’t want to talk about it okay?”

“Okay…” Harry mumbled, not happy at all at Louis’ reaction. He never jumped at his touch before, not ever. So why now? Harry was convinced the only reason he’d do that was because of what happened in the library yesterday.

He had bitten Louis, was really rough with him and he’d hurt him. It was obvious. Louis was hurt and he didn’t want to spoil the party or hurt Harry’s feelings or whatever and kept his mouth shut.

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked when Louis made his way back up the stairs.

“Out. I’m meeting Hannah for coffee.”

“Oh…” Harry didn’t know how to ask what was wrong.

It didn’t take Louis long to get dressed, but when he got back into the living room, he tossed the black hat on the table.

Harry looked up to him surprised.

“Go on, pick a letter, I have to run… Or did you already take one out when I was sleeping?” Louis gave him a vague smile.

Harry didn’t know what to make of it. Was Louis actually going ahead with this game?

“Erm… no. I didn’t. I’ll do it now.” He shuffled the hat and closed his eyes before taking another piece of paper out of the black hat.

“Right, I’m off then. See you when I get back!”

And off he was. Harry sighed and let himself fall back onto the couch. He needed to make things up to Louis, but how in the world was he going to do that?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Louis walked out of their apartment, he called his friend Hannah. He told Harry he had plans to meet her, but that wasn’t true. He just had to get out of the house for a bit and it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. But as he said it out loud, it sounded like a good idea anyways.

“Hey stranger! Want to go get some coffee?” he asked.

“Hi Louis, where have you been hiding? Haven’t heard from you in weeks… When do you want to meet?” Hannah asked.

“Erm, now?” Louis said, still standing in front of the apartment.

“Well you have to spare me a bit, it’s Sunday after all. Is two hours from now okay?”

“Sure, I’ll go to the studio first then for a quick work out.”

“Wow Lou, you are way too active on a Sunday morning… Shall I pick you up there then?” “Yeah, that sounds good. Don’t hurry, I’ll see you when you’re ready.”

Louis hung up and walked towards the tube station. The moment he arrived at his dance studio he hurried inside and got changed.

 

He put some upbeat music on and began to dance his heart out, just clearing his head, trying not to think about anything.

After an hour, he was breathing heavy and sweating like crazy. He turned the music off, grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down. Louis glanced at the clock. It wouldn’t be long before Hannah would turn up, so he gathered around his things and went to the bathroom to take a long shower.

He was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. He quickly put a towel around his body and pressed the button to open the door.

“I’m in here!” he shouted.

Louis began to get dressed when he heard his friend come in.

“Hi Hannah, how are you doing hun?” he asked, buttoning up his pants and walking over to his friend to give her a hug.

“I’m fine. Good to see you again Louis. Did you have a good workout?”

His friend sat down on one of the benches as she waited for Louis to complete getting dressed.

“Yeah, was just what I needed… there, I’m done. Shall we?”

 

Louis almost ran down the street, suddenly he felt all cheered up and full of energy.

During his workout, or perhaps more during the shower afterwards, he got his mind completely made up. He was having the best life he could wish for at the moment. A good, solid job, the best friends in the world and to top it he was getting everything he wanted from his best friend without the drama that came with a relationship. He shouldn’t worry any longer about other things, he vowed to himself. It was all fun and man was he enjoying it.

“What’s with you? Are you seeing someone?” Hannah asked when they sat down at a local café for a coffee.

“What? No! I’m just feeling really good.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Trust me Hannah, I’d know if I was seeing someone. No, I had my share of drama with Patrick. No relationships for me at the moment!”

“True… but you have been doing someone… right?”

 

Louis’ jaw dropped as he looked at his friend. She did not just say that?!

“What?!”

“Oh come on Lou. I know you, and besides that, I just saw you get dressed. Or are you telling me you did that to yourself?” Hannah nodded and looked at Louis’ shoulder before looking back into his eyes.

“I…” Louis stammered. Hannah burst out laughing.

“Hey, I’m not judging you Lou! It’s good that you’re having a good time! Who was it?”

“No one” he quickly said it. “Just someone I met at the bar…”

His friend smiled.

“Well good for you! Did you bring him home or did you go with him?”

Louis gave her a look.

“Come on Louis, tell me something exciting. I’m just curious, you’re so not the type to have a one-night-stand!”

“Yes I took him home and it was two nights, not one.” It was out before he knew it. Louis glanced down to the floor and was looking for anything to change the subject.

 

“Poor Harry…”

“What?” hearing his name made Louis’ ears prick up again.

“I said: poor Harry.”

“Why’s that?” Louis asked.

“Because from the look of it, you had two good, but rough nights and since you’re sleeping across the hall from him…”

“Oh well, that. Yeah well it’s not like he hasn’t brought anyone home before so he has no right to complain. Not that he did… argh… let’s just talk about something else alright?”

Louis gave his friend a pleading look. “Like, how have you been?”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Louis had left, Harry waited for a good 15 minutes before he got up from the couch and snatched the hat off the table, walking back to his bedroom and sitting down on his bedside.

He put the letter he just pulled out back in the hat and searched until he found the letter he was looking for. He knew that was against the rules they made, but he felt like Louis left him with no choice.

When he found the letter he was looking for he put the hat back in his closet and closed the door.

 

The first time he hurt Louis was when they were in break dancing class way back then. He challenged him to do stunts he didn’t want to do. He called Louis a chicken for not trying and so he did give it a go, ending with a fractured wrist and a nose bleed. There were numerous times after that and Louis managed to get injured every single time.

He felt bad about it but Louis wouldn’t take his apologies, it was his own fault or so Louis claimed.

Then there was the time Harry thought he needed to be a tough guy, not hanging around with musical geeks anymore and he’d cut Louis out of his life for a week. That was all it took for Harry to realize that he didn’t want to be a tough guy, or maybe he did, but if he did, he still wanted to be friends with Louis, he missed him like crazy that week.

 

When he called Louis by the end of the week to ask if they could be friends again, all Louis said was “We never weren’t friends, you just needed to get that out of your system.”

And then there was the whole One Direction period. Sure he tried to stay in contact, calling on birthdays, new year’s etc. But mostly he was concentrating on the band and all the things that came with that.

Enjoying the pop star lifestyle a bit too much, he missed out on a few of Louis’ big days.

He couldn’t make it to his final presentation when he graduated from musical school, when Patrick proposed to him, Harry only gave him a call since he was halfway across the world, Harry even missed his father’s funeral.

He knew it hurt Louis, or better said, he realized that when the band split up and he had nothing or nobody left.

 

The first one who came knocking on his door was Louis. Not asking for apologies or expecting anything from him. He was just there for him. To pick up the pieces to help him sort out what he wanted in life.

Louis never made him apologize. Never. Not even when he acted like the biggest jerk on the planet. And all the times he tried Louis hushed him and assured him everything was fine.

 

So the moment their game had started, from the very beginning he had hoped to get the letter ‘A’. He wanted to apologize and perhaps this was the way to do it.

That’s why when he drew another letter that Sunday morning and Louis left, he replaced it by the letter he was after.

He wanted to give Louis the apology he deserved from him, an apology for everything he had ever done to hurt him, physically and emotionally.  
He had to show him, how sorry he truly was for everything.

 

Harry did nothing much that week. He was currently penning down some ideas for a story, whether it could be a play, series or book he didn’t know yet, but it did manage to keep his mind of the upcoming Saturday.

But every night it was all he could think of and he barely slept all week. When Saturday finally arrived he didn’t know what to do with himself. This was crazy this stupid game, he was going insane already! He thought.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep the minute I came home yesterday.” Louis said after breakfast. He was lying down on the couch, flicking through some magazine.

“That’s alright, why should you be sorry for that?”

“Because you couldn’t tell me about the letter…”

Harry smiled. “Oh that. That’s alright. I rather keep it a secret if that’s alright for once?”

Louis nodded. “Alright. But you need to tell me your plans, what time do we start today?”

“What about now?” he smirked, walking towards Louis and taking the magazine out of his hands.

Louis looked up at him.

“Now? It’s barely morning!”

“So? You slept alright, didn’t you? And I was planning to spent the entire day with you.”

 

Harry sank down to his knees until he was sitting on the floor, next to the couch.

“Turn over.”

Louis looked at him, thought for a moment and then turned over and lay flat on his stomach.

The first thing he did was stroking through Louis’ hair and massaged his scalp.

“That does feel really good” Louis moaned as he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Harry’s fingers rub away all the stress he had.

Harry gently let go and placed a kiss on the back of his head.

“Get up” he whispered.

Louis groaned but obeyed, whishing Harry hadn’t stopped doing what he just did.

 

When he sat up Harry got to his feet, pulling Louis up with him, only by replacing the spot on the couch himself, leaving Louis standing in front of him.

“Strip for me” Harry spoke softly.

“What?” Louis asked. “Are you serious?”

Harry shook his head. “Not in a stripper kind of way, I just need you to remove your clothes, I can help but I might not be able to restrain myself if I do.”

Louis nodded and began undressing, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

Once he was fully naked Harry pulled him onto the couch again, grabbing his arm and gently kissing the scar on his wrist.

 

“Loubear…” Harry whispered.

“When you were eleven-years-old, I tricked you into doing a weird stunt in which you broke your wrist.” Softly he kissed the sensitive skin of the scar.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Haz…” Louis began.

“No Louis, no. Be silent, please!”

“Not long after that” Harry continued “I ignored your existence for a week trying to proof to everyone I was a tough guy, not in need of his best friend.”

 

He slid off the couch again and started massaging Louis feet, kissing his ankles when he bent down.

“I’m so sorry. I was a fool thinking I didn’t need you around.”

He continued massaging and kissing every part of Louis’ body taking time on every scar he had, slowly making his way upwards.

“I wasn’t there for you when you graduated, hell I even wasn’t there to support you when your father passed away… I cut you out of a big part of my life and yet you’ve always been here for me, never even questioning our friendship whatsoever.”

He murmured against Louis’ skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses everywhere he went.

 

Harry looked up to see Louis’ face and could see tears well up in his eyes. His own voice started wavering.

“And last week, I left you covered in bruises and hurt you more then you’d probably ever admit.”

He had now reached Louis’ neck and kissed it.

“I’m so, so sorry. For the rest of my life I will be sorry. For all the times that I hurt you, both mentally and physically. I could have lost you a thousand times and yet you always stood by me. And I thank you as I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. I’m just so incredibly sorry…”

 

He felt how Louis’ hands got a hold on his shirt, pulling him towards him. Harry crawled on top of him and buried his head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Oh Haz…” Louis sighed, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re forgiven silly. You didn’t have to apologize but you did and that was really beautiful…”

Louis hugged him tightly and they lay still for a good period of time, just holding each other.

When Harry pulled back a bit and searched for Louis’ eyes he said “I’m not done yet” and pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack in updates  
> I had exams and papers to hand in.... but that's done now so here are some chapters to enjoy :)

Harry stood up and pulled Louis off the couch in one swift moment.

“Go to the bedroom, wait for me there” he whispered in the shorter mans ear, kissing the top of his head and playfully spanking his bum. Louis smiled, tears still on the surface of his eyes as he went upstairs.

When Harry entered his bedroom and saw Louis lying on his bed, it was hard not to throw away all his ideas and just get on with it.

But he managed to calm himself down, taking a few deep breaths and walked over to the bed.

“What was keeping you so long?” Louis asked but grinned when he saw the bowl of strawberries in Harry’s hand. Besides strawberries there was a smaller bowl of melted chocolate which Harry set on the bedside table.

“Open your mouth Loubear” he said seductively. Louis did as he was told as Harry dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and then into his awaiting mouth.

As Louis bit, some of the chocolate mixed with the fruit juices spilled down his chin. Harry quickly licked it off. They repeated that a couple of times until Harry had enough of the fruit and dipped his fingers in the chocolate instead.

He rubbed his fingers over Louis’ lips before he licked and sucked them clean. He dipped his fingers back into the melted chocolate and let them run over Louis’ bare skin, leaving a chocolate trail from his neck to his chest, down his happy trail and to his bellybutton. Harry repeated the motions of his fingers with his mouth, licking away every tiny bit of chocolate which left Louis moaning underneath him.

“I need you Haz…” Louis panted, trying to get his hands on him wherever he could.

But Harry had planned to take things slowly, even though he wanted to be buried inside of him.

“Not yet Lou.” Harry replied, although he did take off his own pants and laid down on top of him, kissing his neck. The urge to kiss Louis was so overwhelming he almost needed to get off of him to prevent him from doing so.

“Please…” Louis said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Harry took a moment to look deep into his blue eyes and smiled. Then turned back to kissing his body, slowly making his way down.

Sliding his tongue over the slit of his cock making Louis almost jump off the bed.

Slowly moving his tongue, licking it like he would a lollipop, his hand forming a tight circle around his shaft, pumping it up and down and Harry was sure he’d never heard Louis moan louder.

He could feel Louis tense up and increased his speed until Louis’ orgasm shot right to the back of his throat.

“You okay?” he spoke softly as he kissed his way up again, burying his head in the crook of Louis’ head. Louis was lying with his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

He couldn’t reply yet and gave a quick nod. “Good.” Harry smiled into the kiss he planted near Louis’ ear.

Even though he could hardly speak yet, Louis did try to use whatever energy was left and tried to take off Harry’s underwear.

“What are you doing?” Harry said. “Think you need to come back down to earth first.”

Quickly Louis shook his head. “Seriously Lou, we have all day, I’m fine…”

“Want you… now!” he finally managed to speak again. Harry laughed. “So demanding!”

Louis pouted and said please again. Hary had never been good in refusing him when he pouted not now, not ever.

So he helped Louis in getting rid of his underwear, before making quick work of opening him up and slipping into him. Murmuring something under his breath.

He slowly pushed in and out of Louis, relishing how good he felt around him. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pushing his hips up with every trust Harry made.

It didn’t take long before Harry felt that familiar tingling creeping up his legs and he sped up his motions.

He brought one hand in between them, moving his thumb over the head of Louis cock. Louis’ eyes flew open wide and just as Harry felt his orgasm wash through him, Louis arched his back and came with a wordless cry.

Harry slipped out of him and held Louis tightly. “Gosh…” Louis breathed. “That was amazing…”

“Yeah it was.” Harry said. “And the day has only just begun!”

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Louis woke up the following morning he wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty beside him. They had spent the entire Saturday in bed and Harry had probably been up for hours.

He glanced at the alarm on Harry’s bedside table. It was almost 1 o’clock. Louis couldn’t believe he had slept this long. But on the other hand he could, Harry had totally worn him out!

Louis yawned and stretched his arms out before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. He didn’t bother putting any clothes on, Harry was probably down stairs and even if he wasn’t, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him naked before.

He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. As soon as steam began to fill the room he stepped under the hot spray.

Louis closed his eyes and sighed, letting the warm water run over the top of his head. This was just what he needed after that long hot Saturday. He still couldn’t believe Harry had done that for him. He spent the entire day apologizing for anything really.

Louis went over the previous day in his head and didn’t hear the door open.

“Jesus Christ!” he yelled when he felt two hands on his waist.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you…” Harry said placing a kiss on the top of Louis’ head.

Louis couldn’t get his mind around what was happening.

“You’re… naked…” he sort of gasped, looking at Harry from head to toe.

“Yeah well, I normally am when I’m taking a shower” Harry smirked.

“Ha ha, very funny. Couldn’t you wait ‘till I was done?” Louis put his hands on Harry’s chest and playfully pushed him. “Saving some energy by showering together you know!”

Louis wondered if Harry hadn’t showered already, after all he’d slept in and Harry looked like he had been up for a few hours.

Harry grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a bit on his hand. “Turn around Loubear.”

Louis hated the fact that he could control him like that, he was like putty in Harry’s hands. Then he sighed when Harry’s hands began to massage his head.

But ever so quickly as he leant into the touch, Louis jumped forward and pushed him away when he had a moment to think.

“What?” Harry asked.

“It’s Sunday Haz…”

“And?” he looked at Louis with a questioning look.

“We have to stick by the rules alright?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you insist, fine, just let me shower with you, I promise, no funny business alright?”

Louis nodded, he could deal with that, or so he thought.

 

Monday had been awful. Not because they had a fight or anything, Harry just felt like he was losing control a bit.

This game had only just begun and he already didn’t have his feelings under control. How come he never realized before how good Louis had looked?

He had never noticed that before, Louis was, after all, his best friend. But the first night had surprised him. Even though it was just about the sex, he found himself looking at Louis, really looking at him. It was the way he moved, something had changed. He didn’t know exactly what but he did know he could get aroused just seeing him walk by.

This wasn’t good.

He was growing accustomed by having sex every Saturday without having to go out and find someone. He was afraid that when the time would come and the game would end, he wouldn’t be able to live without the assurance of having sex every weekend, how barbaric that might sounded. He was a man after all, who just happened to like to get laid, a lot.

It put Harry in an awful mood as Louis didn’t seem to have any problem with the game at all.

Just fun and no harm. But to him it was torture not to be able to touch Louis 24/7.

Tuesday and Wednesday went about the same, he was being an ass to Louis, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself.

Louis was getting annoyed with his behavior and spent the days in the studio working on new dance routines, avoiding coming home early.

By Thursday Harry agreed to himself to get over it and just enjoyed the game while it lasted. He felt like he had to make up for being such a jerk, bought a box of chocolate and went down to Louis’ dance studio.

Finding him doing stretch exercises on the floor he swallowed hard and had to remind him not to screw all the vows he made to himself.

He cleared his throat and waited for Louis to notice him.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, his voice sounding annoyed.

“I just came over to apologize for being an ass, just had some stuff to think about. I came with a peace offer…”

He held out the chocolate and watched a smile reappear on Louis’ face.

“You can be such a whiny bitch sometimes Haz, but thanks for the chocolate!”

“So I’m forgiven?” he asked, handing Louis a towel. Louis shook his head.

“Haven’t you learned by now that it will take a lot more before I won’t forgive you…”

Harry shrugged.

“Well I’m going to take a shower, wait for me and we can walk home together!” With that said Louis turned around and left him alone with his thoughts once again.

When Louis came out of the shower he didn’t look pleased at all. “You okay Lou?” Harry asked. “Yeah, just a bit bumped something got in the way of my plans for Saturday. But not to worry, I’ll work my way around it!”

Whatever it was he had planned, Harry couldn’t wait to find out.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Louis wondered what was going on with Harry, but let him be. He knew him well enough to know he was the biggest worrier and that he would talk if he wanted to.

So instead of bothering him with questions, Louis avoided him almost the entire week and decided to dedicate the Saturday to him. As up ‘till now, all the weekends had sort of revolved around him, except for the library of course, although even then Louis thought he was getting the best end of the deal.

Maybe that was frustrating Harry? he thought.

When Harry surprised him at the dance studio, Louis knew Harry had gotten over whatever it was he had to deal with.

But he wasn’t going to let his plans slide out of the door, nope. This Saturday was about Harry and Louis was sure he could please him.

So when the weekend arrived, Louis spent the day teasing Harry, not telling him what the plans were, just that he could expect things to start at any moment of the day.

Harry stood up every second Louis passed him by, wondering if it was time yet, which made Louis giggle like a little girl.

But Harry had to wait. Louis let him wait long, it was all too much fun.

 

“Ready?” Louis asked around 6pm. “Finally!” Harry pleaded as he jumped off the couch to meet him half way through the room.

“I meant for dinner silly!” Louis laughed and walked towards the kitchen, hearing Harry softly muttering, “cock-tease” under his breath.

Louis had made them a simple pasta, but took all the time in the world to lick every tiny bit of sauce from his spoon with every bite he took. Harry kept staring at him, shaking his head every now and again.

When they were done eating, Louis stood up and got their plates to the sink. “Let me clean this. I’ll come upstairs after that and meet you in your bedroom, okay?”

Harry sighed. “Finally, I thought you were skipping the night or something!”

“Shut your pretty face and go upstairs!”

He didn’t have to say that again, Harry was already flying up the stairs.

Louis took his time to clean things up, annoying Harry a tiny bit more. Then went upstairs, got changed into some shorts and a tank top and opened his bedroom door.

Harry almost immediately attacked him, whispering “what are the plans?” in his ear.

“Not so fast there Haz!” Louis pulled himself away from him and sat down on his bed. “It’s your time to strip for me.”

Harry stood there with a look of unbelief.

“Oh come on Haz, thought you were in a hurry?”

Harry slowly undressed while Louis smirked as the last piece of clothing hit the floor.

“Excited much?” Louis asked as he saw Harry was already hard for him.

Harry wanted to make his way over to the bed but Louis quickly told him to stop. “Don’t dare to move an inch!”

When Louis got close enough to touch him, he let his fingertips dance up and down Harry’s strong forearms, and Harry shivered. The further Louis’ fingers journeyed up his arm, the more pronounced his goose bumps became.  
Louis moaned in approval as he brought his hands down Harry’s back. Harry’s body was a work of art; every part was toned and sculpted to perfection. Louis’ hand rested on his lower back, right up his tight muscular gluts. He formed a fist and slowly kneaded the spot, earning a guttural moan from Harry.  
“Louis,” he breathed out.  
“Shh, Haz. Remain silent. Lie down, face first on the bed,” Louis ordered, and Harry complied immediately.

“What letter did you pick?” he said in a husky tone. “The H my dear, so guess what that means?” Louis flirtatiously whispered in his ear while he straddled his waist.

“Don’t know.”

“Not that smart after all are you?” Louis smirked, letting his fingertips roam his shoulder blades. “You Harry, it’s all for you!”

Working his hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders. “Mmm, Lou, this feels really good.”

“Why all this tension Haz?” Louis asked grabbing the oil he put on his bedside table earlier that day and rubbing it all over Harry’s back.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned as Louis’ nimble fingers skillfully rubbed at the tension. “You have no idea how good that feels.”

“Real good, I bet,” Louis whispered into his ear again, this time nipping at it like Harry always did to him.

“Shit, Louis,” he whined as he rubbed his hips against the bedspread. Louis chuckled lightly as his body moved to rest on Harry’s thighs as he started to massage his lower back, using his knuckles this time. Much to Louis’ delight, Harry’s back arched as he let out a mewling sound of pleasure.

“Are you sure you chose the right career?” Harry asked.

“Shh, Haz,” Louis answered calmly as he gripped Harry’s ass cheeks into his hand, tightening his hands around the strong muscles before starting to rub his thighs and then calves before getting off of him.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked, standing beside him.

“Like goo!” Harry chuckled.

“Roll over,” Louis instructed, and Harry did so quickly. He was still hard as a rock.

Louis walked over to his closet and got two ties out and looked at him seductively.

“You serious?” Harry asked. Louis just nodded as he tied Harry’s hands down to the bed poles.

Harry was breathing heavily as Louis sunk down on the bed, spreading Harry’s legs and taking his place in between them. Louis took a deep breath in and let it out slowly letting the hot air tease his sensitive area. Harry groaned pathetically and twitched.

“Can I taste you Haz?”

“Oh god,” he groaned as Louis took him into his hands, a small amount of the massage oil still present there. Louis hand was slick as he moved it up and down, tightly, running his thumb along the slit in the engorged head.

“Please!” Harry pleaded, pulling at his restraints as Louis teased him by breathing on him again.

“Is that a yes, Mr. Styles? Will you let me taste you?”

“Yes, fuck yes. Please Louis!” he begged, pulling roughly at the restraints. Louis loved it, all of it. He had never heard Harry sound so lost, so out of control as he did right there.

Louis took a hold of the base of him and licked straight up the vein on the underside, slowly. When he reached the top he took a pointed lick of his slit, greedily tasting the drop of pre-cum that had formed.

“Mmmmmm,” Louis growled indulgently. “Delicious.”

Harry titled his head backward and let out another guttural moan that Louis loved to hear.

He took more of Harry into his mouth, lapping his tongue on the underside every time his head bobbed up. With every down stroke of his mouth, he took more of him in, and Harry moaned loudly with each up-down movement. Each time Louis’ head rose from his hips, he tightened his hold on Harry’s cock and grazed his teeth against him ever so lightly.

Louis kept his eyes on Harry the entire time and watched as his face contorted in pleasure with each stroke. Louis watched as he struggled against the restraints. He watched as Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, and when Louis took him all in, and swallowed around, he watched as Harry lost the ability to breathe. It was a magnificent sight.

Louis brought his hands down to Harry’s sack, rubbing it gently as he continued to take him in. His head began to thrash about the pillow as he rubbed and sucked. He played with Harry’s ball for a bit before letting his fingers slide downwards, softly letting a finger press into Harry’s tight ring.

It was too much for Harry. Too good. Too fucking good.

“Louis, holy fuck!” he let out through heavy breaths. “I can’t hold out much more!”

“Just let go Haz…” Louis whispered, before continuing his work.

“Untie me… Please!” Harry said through his gritted teeth. “Please!”

Louis let him go for a moment to untie his arms before he went down on him again. Harry’s hands immediately went to Louis’ head, holding him, tugging his hair while he let his orgasm take over.

“That was pure torture… you know that right?” Harry said while catching his breath.

Louis smiled, wiped his face clean and grabbed Harry’s arm. Gently kissing the red marks that the ties had left on his wrists.

“I wanted to touch you so bad” Harry continued.

“Sorry” Louis mumbled, blowing cool air over his wrists.

“I just wanted to give back what you’ve been giving me these last weekend’s…”

Harry smiled. “Well you did a pretty damn good job. Where did you learn how to do that?”

Louis dropped his arm. “Shut up Haz!”

“What? It was just a question… But what’s next?” Louis shook his head.

“You mean the night is over already, what about you?” he gently put a lock of hair behind Louis’ ear. It maybe was a normal thing to do, but to Louis it suddenly felt incredibly intimate and he quickly sat up.

“This was about you Haz.”

“Oh… well we could make it an all weekend thing so it can be about you too you know? he said.

“No, that’s not in the rules” Louis replied. “This was it, I promise when I get my next letter in two weeks I’ll be on board 100%.”

And with that said Louis turned on his heels and headed out Harry’s bedroom.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. “Fuck the rules…”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry surprised Louis big time on Sunday. When they were sitting down for dinner, Harry still hadn’t picked the next letter. Louis didn’t know why, but he was bound to find out.

“Are you going to tell me why you haven’t picked your letter yet? You don’t want to quit do you?” he asked, suddenly scared that he’d want to stop their game and the fun would end right then and there.

Harry stood up and began to clear the table. “No it’s not that…” he said.

“Then what’s up? You’ve been acting weird all day. I didn’t do something wrong did I?”

Harry gave him a shy smile when he was letting the previous night flowing through his mind. “You should know better than that Lou… No it’s just that… well I think yesterday was really unfair.”

He sat back down at the table propping his head on his hands.

“Unfair how?”

Louis really didn’t understand where he was going. “It was your weekend and you didn’t get to profit any of it.”

“Haz… you think too much, but don’t think that I didn’t enjoy it ‘cause I did… a lot!” Louis smiled and got up. He walked over until he stood behind Harry and gave him a tight hug. “So stop with the thinking and pick a letter will you?!”

“No!” Harry said firmly, pushing Louis aside and standing up in front of him. Louis looked shocked.

“What’s the hell is wrong with you? If you don’t want to play just say so alright?!”

Harry grabbed his hands. “It’s not that Louis, honestly. I want to go on okay? I just would feel a lot better if you picked another letter, would you?”

“You are insane, you know that right?” Louis shook his head.

“Please Loubear, it would make me happy…”

“You know I can never say no to you. Not that I fully agree, but I’ll do my best on next letter.”

Harry smiled. “Good.” He ran upstairs and came back with the hat and held it out for him.

“Silly guy…” Louis said, shaking his head put still putting his hand in the hat. “Happy now?” he asked.

“I will be next weekend” Harry smirked

“You’ll have to see about that, won’t you?” Louis stuck out his tongue at him.

 

Louis still thought Harry was acting weird, but that was just the way he was. If he had his mind set on something, it had to happen his way. And that was the only reason Louis had agreed to Harry’s stupid idea for him to pick the next letter. Although two letters in a row wasn’t something he was opposed to, on the contrary.

 

There was something aching inside him to jump Harry’s bones. But he had no idea what to do with the letter he got.

 

The week evolved like the previous one, although this time it was Louis who got a bit cranky and not Harry.

He couldn’t wait for it to be Saturday, not that he knew what to do yet, but he was getting desperate to get it on with Harry. Never had he thought one week without him would make him feel so needy.

By Thursday he’d had enough. Every time he was alone, he found himself daydreaming about all the things they could be doing. And it was just when he was in the midst of one of his fantasies when his phone rang.

“Louis, what time are you coming home?” It was Harry, he sounded cheerful.

“Why?” Louis tried to wake up from his fantasy.

“I’m at my mum’s and my sister and her husband plus some other family are coming over for dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?”

“Sorry Haz, but I’m really tired” he lied, but in his current need to have him, Louis thought it wouldn’t be wise visiting Harry and his family.

But the moment he’d said ‘no’, he heard another voice on the other side of the line.

“Louis dear, Harry has been telling me you’ve been feeling a bit low lately. So I’m not taking no for an answer. You’re coming over for dinner and let me pamper you. You’re family as well you know?”

Louis sighed. “I know Anne, I’ve just been dancing all day and am really tired. Some other time alright?” But Annr wasn’t having it.

“You’re not getting out of this one Lou. You’re coming over even if I have to pick you up myself!”

“Alright. But I’m only staying for dinner, after that I’m going home!”

“We’ll see about that sweetie.”

Louis sighed again.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” Harry had his phone back. “You know how she can be… If it’s any consolation, I’m real happy you’re coming. It’s not fun being the only single one at the table. And you should get out and have some fun, you’ve been working way too hard lately.”

He sounded worried.

“It’s alright, I’ll be there and I’ll put on my best behavior.”

 

Dinner at the Styles’ was always fun. Louis had always felt more than welcome in his warm loving family. And even when he didn’t had a lot of contact with Harry during his boy band period, he’d been having dinner with Anne a lot. She really was like a second mum to him.

Louis went home to change. The moment he rang Anne’s doorbell, Gemma opened the door smiling.

“Loulou!” she almost screamed. She’d called Louis that from the first day she saw him and she was the only one allowed to call him like that. If she didn’t have the Styles charm, he’d kicked her in the face years ago. But that smile and the firm teddy bear hug always made him forgive Gemma choosing that horrid nickname.

“Hi Gems, good to see you.”

“What’s been up with you? Haven’t seen you in ages. And there I was thinking you’d come around more often after you’d dumped that douche bag!”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to her Louis, we’re glad you could make it!” Robin added and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hiya Robin. You okay?” he nodded and they all went into the dining room.

In there he met up with the entire Styles family, ending by going into the kitchen to find Anne.

“Sorry it’s been too long…” Louis said, handing her the flowers he’d bought on his way over.

“It has my dear, it really has. There was no need to by me flowers though” Anne gave him a hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No dear, you go back in there and dinner will be served in a minute.”

Louis went back into the dining room, his eyes searching the place for Harry. He was leaning against the window, gazing outside while the others were chatting to one another.

He walked over to him.

“You got me here, now you better not leave me hanging. Come on, join the crowd” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s lower back.

He could feel the warmth of Harry’s body through the thin fabric of his shirt and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine. ‘Not good…’ he thought and quickly pulled his hand back.

 

Harry turned and smiled. “Where are you sitting?” he asked.

“Next to you I guess” Louis shrugged. They all took place at the large dining table when Anne came in with their dinner.

“It smells delicious Anne!” Louis said.

“Thank you. Now dig in everybody!”

They all went off chit chatting about everything and nothing whilst eating dinner. Louis took some stolen glances at Harry, seeing his mouth move with every bite he took increased the need he already had for him.

When desert was being served, inadvertently, Louis’ hand found itself on Harry’s left knee, startling him. Harry turned to him and he smiled innocently  back at him, as his fingers started to dance up Harry’s thigh like a spider. Louis had to stifle a laugh as Harry tensed under his hand. He sat straight and rigid against his chair, lips pressed tightly.

No one noticed, as they kept their attention on dessert and Gemma’s talk about some random program she had seen on television.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked through clenched teeth as Louis’ fingers ghosted up and down the teeth on the zipper of his trousers.

“Nothing,” he answered innocently, biting his bottom lip. Louis pressed the palm of his hand onto the arousal in Harry’s pants, and Harry jumped a little in his seat but no one noticed.

“Are you nuts?” Harry asked, through deep breaths as Louis started to rub him with intention.

Louis shook his head as he pressed his hand against him harder. He had to suppress a giggle as Harry gripped the side of his chair as his hips started to push up against his hand.

“Alright, who wants to give me a hand cleaning all this up?” Anne asked when everyone was finished.

“I will!” Louis jumped up removing his hand from Harry’s lap, winking at him as he grabbed his plate.

 

Harry shook his head and let out a deep breath. Louis followed anne into the kitchen and helped her loading the dishwasher.

“Mum, can I borrow Louis for a moment?” Harry was suddenly standing in the kitchen, his eyes fixated on Louis.

“Of course. We were as good as done here anyways. Is there something wrong love?” she asked.

“No, we just have something to discuss that can’t wait.”

He ended the sentence with a soft smile.

“Okay, well why don’t you two go upstairs to talk and come back down for some tea when you’re done.”

“We will mum.” With that said Harry took a hold of Louis’ hand and dragged him up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

 

“What were you thinking?” Harry almost yelled at him the moment they reached the top of the stairs.

“Shhhh! Do you want your whole family to know?!” Louis hissed.

Harry opened the first door they came across and pushed Louis inside. It was his mum’s study. “Come on Lou! Explain yourself!”

Louis bit his lip. “I don’t know alright…”

“Do you know how humiliating it would have been if anyone would have noticed?” Harry let out a hiss of air and sat down on chair near the desk.

“I’m sorry… I just… lost control a bit I guess…”

Harry just sat there, shaking his head. Louis walked towards him and sat down on his lap. “You forgive me, right?” he placed his head on Harry’s shoulder, like a little kid, asking for forgiveness.

He felt Harry hesitate but then he put one hand on his back, making soothing circles while the other hand came to rest on his knee.

“Just don’t do that again, alright?”

Louis nodded, his lips grazing the skin of Harry’s neck in progress.

“What’s gotten into you all of the sudden?” Harry asked, not telling him to stop when he opened his mouth slightly and kissed his jaw line.

“Think you were right about last weekend…” Louis moved on his lap, putting one leg on each side of him, taking a moment to gaze into his perfect green eyes.

“I think my body feels a bit neglected…” Louis smirked.

“Is that so? Well I don’t want to tell you, I told you so, but what do you want me to do about that?”

Louis frowned at him. “What do you think?” He went back on kissing his jaw.

“Not in here Lou… my family is downstairs…. And it’s not Saturday, thought you wanted to play by the rules…”

“Who cares, I want you now!” Louis replied, grinding his hips forward, pressing his entire body as close to him as possible. And then he nibbled on that certain spot just behind Harry’s ear and Harry fully caved in. His hands suddenly on the Louis’ bum, trying to pull him even closer. Louis let out a soft moan and moved one hand down to fumble on his belt.

“Haz…” he suddenly stopped his motions, leaving Harry gasp. “Yeah?”

“You want this too right? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t…”

Harry put a finger on his lips to make him stop talking.

“I want you. Damn it Lou, I’ve been wanting you non-stop!”

 

There was this serious tone in his voice that Louis decided to neglect and he let his fingers going back to action. Muffled groans followed as they tried to get both of their pants off without losing contact too much.

“Just like that Lou…” Harry whispered in his ear as he got his hand around him. Harry let him continue his movements ‘till he couldn’t take it any longer.

“No… more…” he tried to speak, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling it away from him.

“We need…” but before Harry could finish his sentence a small sachet of lube was pressed into his hand.  
“You planned this?” Harry asked, shaking his head laughing.   
“Shut up and put it to use please. Need you now!” Louis replied. Grinding his hips against Harry’s.

Harry opened the sachet, put some of the gel on his fingers and reached back to open Louis up. It didn’t take long before Louis started to push back on his hand. Riding his fingers as fast as he could, panting in Harry’s neck as he did.

Pulling his fingers out, Louis moaned at the loss. Putting both hands on his hips, lifting Louis up a bit before sliding his way into him.

“Shit!” Harry heard him say, probably louder then he should considering the number of people in the house, just below them.

And then Louis began to ride him like there was no tomorrow. He gripped Harry’s shoulders for support as he held on to Louis’ waist, pulling him closer every single time.

It didn’t take them long to finish.

Louis let his forehead rest against Harry’s.

“Fuck…” he breathed.

“My thoughts exactly” Harry smiled.

“Lou? Harry? You up there?” they heard Gemma call for them and jumped up, trying to put their pants on as soon as possible.

“We’re in the study!” Harry called as he was buttoning up.

“How do I look?” Louis asked,

“Sexy…” Harry answered and Louis frowned. “You look good, honest!”

Gemma opened the door and asked what was taking them so long.

“Nothing Gems, we had some things to discuss but I already told Anne we’ll finish it at home!”

Louis looked at Harry, winked and then walked past the both of them and down the stairs.

Just as Harry was about to follow him he felt a strong hand of his sister on his shoulder pulling him back, the door closing in front of him.

“What are you doing Haz?” she asked sincere.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gems.”

“Care to explain to me what’s going on between you and Louis?”

Gemma crossed her arms giving Harry a stern look.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, wanting to know exactly what it was Gemma was thinking before he might accidentally say too much himself.

“Oh for fucks sake Haz! You just had your best friend in this very room, don’t act stupid on me!”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that not even asking how she knew and just nodded.

“Who started this? When started this?” Gemma asked.

“It was a mutual thing really…” Harrt felt like he was being reprimanded by his father or something like that.

“So what’s the deal? Are you two together now?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s just a weekend thing Gems, can we now please drop this?”

“Hell no!” his sister looked at him with big eyes.

“A weekend thing? You mean you have sex with Louis every weekend?”

Once again Harry nodded.

“May I remind you that it’s Thursday?! And no I ain’t dropping nothing. What the hell is wrong with you, screwing your best friend?!”

“It’s just for fun. Honestly, we don’t even kiss.”

Gemma huffed and shook her head.

“Oh come on Gems, it’s not like we hadn’t done it before!”

It was out before he noticed it. Gemma’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse me? You did it before?! When?”

Harry knew he wasn’t going to get out without spilling the truth.

“Promise not to tell a single soul!” He knew he could trust his sister but he needed to ask anyways. Gemma nodded.

“We were just kids, it wasn’t a big deal, you know?”

Gemma’s mouth opened even further. “What?! Are you telling me that you guys had sex when you were… Oh my God! You lost your virginity to Louis?!”

Harry rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “You told me it was a random guy from school!”

“Louis was in our school…and like I said, it didn’t mean anything, we just wanted to get it over with.” he mumbled.

“And now?” Gemma asked.

“Now it’s just ‘cause we’re both single and want to have a good time.”

“Are you sure about that Haz. I mean, the way you just looked at him…”

“There’s nothing to worry about Gems, we have set up some rules!”

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble, you know that right? You’re going to get yourself hurt…”

“No, I’m not. Stay out of this!” Harry had enough and opened the door to go downstairs.

“You’re falling for your best friend Haz, I can see it!” he heard Gemma shout at him but he ignored it. She was wrong. They were just having fun, there was nothing wrong with this game, nothing at all.


	15. Chapter 15

They went home pretty fast after their escapade in the study. Neither of them willing to stay longer then needed.

The second they got home Harry had his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him close.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Picking up where we left things…” Harry breathed in his ear. Louis giggled, trying to squirm his way out of Harry’s grip.

“You know what letter I picked? The ‘F’. Didn’t know what to do with it, but I guess family dinner did it!”

Louis managed to free himself and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“And do you know what that means Haz?”

Harry followed him like a puppy shaking his head in answer to his question, trying to get his hands back on Louis’ waist but he moved faster than Harry expected him to.

“It means that we can either skip upcoming weekend since the letter is fulfilled, or you can pick the next one and use that for the weekend, if you think you can manage to think of something in a day…”

 

Louis stood in front of his bedroom, allowing Harry to catch up with him, Harry finally put his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Fine by me. I can come up with something…” He answered, already happy thinking about upcoming weekend.

“Right, then off you go, pick a letter. I’ll see you in the morning!”

Louis gave him a peck on his cheek and went into his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him.

Harry stood there, a bit befuddled. “I thought we were going to continue what we were doing at my mum’s?” he said through the closed door.

“In your dreams Haz. We already broke the rules enough for one night!” Louis yelled back.

Harry sighed, not happy with that answer and definitely not happy with his feelings.

He went into his own bedroom, grabbing the hat and pulling out the next letter. That would have to do, he said to himself. Just one day, he could do it he knew he could.

But when he got undressed and in the bed, he thought about his conversation with Gemma. Realizing that his sister might had a point.

Maybe he was falling for Louis…

No! He quickly pushed that thought out of his brain. That was not happening, it was simply impossible.

Just when he agreed with himself that it was just the need for sex he was feeling, the door opened with a soft squeak.

 

“Hazza?” He heard Louis’ voice break, soft sobs following. “Are you still awake?”

He sat up and turned on his bedside lamp, finding his best friend standing on the far end of the bed, tears streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked, patting his hand on the empty mattress beside him. Louis got over there, crawling over the bed, letting himself fall into his arms.

“What is it?” he spoke again, kissing the top of Louis’ head, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

“Hannah called…” Louis sobbed.

“And?” Harry asked, making soothing circles over his back as he heard Louis’ breath hitch.

“Patrick…” he tried to speak through his cries. “He’s got a baby…” Louis’ cries got even louder.

Harry frowned, confused. “With who? Now? You guys only broke up like 4 months ago, I thought he was gay?!”

Louis nodded into his chest. “Bi… but yeah. It means I was right! He was cheating on me all along! And he just lied…”

Harry removed his hand from Louis’ back and put it under his chin, lifting his face to meet his.

“Look at me Lou… look at me!” Louis looked up with tearful eyes.

“He was an ass alright? You’re better off without him. Honestly, you’re worth so much more. You deserve only the best okay?”

It hurt him to see Louis hurt this much.

“Why was I not good enough?” he asked.

“You’re not hearing me are you? You are way better Lou, and if he doesn’t see that, he’s not worthy of your love…. Come here!”

He moved down on the bed ‘till he was lying on his side, Louis followed his movement and buried his face in his chest. It took a while before Louis managed to cry himself to sleep.

And then he said it, the one thing he’d been dying to say all night long.

“You’re safe with me Loubear. I won’t hurt you like that… not ever…”

And then as he was on the brink of falling asleep himself he whispered ‘I love you’ into his ear.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

When Harry woke up the following morning he didn’t only find his bed empty, but the house empty as well. Not a sign of Louis.

Worried as he was, he grabbed his phone and started calling him. It went straight to his voicemail. He left a message asking Louis to call him when he heard it.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be home when Louis would get back, if he’d get back… right now he didn’t even know where the hell he was.

But he also needed to get rid of all these things he was feeling. He was a complete mess.

Harry went back to his room, put on a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt, tied down his sneakers and decided to go for a quick run. That would clear his head.

He put his phone in his pocket before heading out the door, running away from everything he was feeling.

 

It was almost 8pm and Harry still hadn’t heard from Louis. He’d called Hannah but she hadn’t spoken to him after the previous night.

He doubted for a moment to call Patrick, but he couldn’t imagine Louis would’ve gone to see him. When the front door opened an hour or so later, he jumped up and ran to the door.

“Where were you?!” he shouted Louis looked back at him, somewhat frightened.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to yell at you… I was just so worried!”

Louis shrugged. “Needed some time to think, sorry, I should’ve left you a note before I took off…”

Harry smiled softly. “That’s alright. I’m happy you’re home!” He pulled Louis into a tight hug.

He noticed he couldn’t read him like he normally could. It was like his eyes had gone blank. For once in his life he didn’t know what to do to make him feel better.

“Do you want to crawl on the couch? I can make you something to eat, or did you already had something? Want to watch Grease?” He rambled.

Louis shook his head. “Nah… I’m heading to bed.”

“It’s not even 9pm Lou…” Harry pleaded but once again Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m tired.”

Just as he reached the door Louis turned around. “What letter did you pick?”

“What?” Harry was surprised by his question.

“Well it’s Friday, so you’re supposed to tell me the letter.”

“Are you sure you want to keep playing?” Harry hated the hope he put into that question but he couldn’t help himself.

“Sure, why not? Might be good to take my mind off of things.”

 

Louis didn’t look excited at all and Harry knew it was probably wrong to continue the game while Louis was feeling down, but he couldn’t wait to have an excuse to be with him again.

“I pick the ‘i’” he said.

“Any ideas yet?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to continue this…”

“Well, then you have all night to think about it. Goodnight Haz!”

And up he went, leaving Harry standing alone. He sank down onto the bench taking his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The entire Saturday Louis had been hiding out in his own room. Harry didn’t quite know what to do about it. He’d been going up the stairs, standing in front of Louis’ door, about to knock, then changing his mind and go back again for numerous times now.

And now here he was standing in front of the closed door yet again.

“Louis? You alright?” he softly spoke. “I’m going to the supermarket to get us something to eat, is there anything I can get you?”

It took a while before he answered. “I’m fine Haz. Thanks.”

He didn’t sound fine at all, but Harry let him be.

He decided to make Louis a lovely dinner, he hadn’t been eating much at all so he was about to be hungry, Harry thought.

 

While standing in the kitchen, chopping some herbs, Harry heard Louis coming down the stairs.

“That curry smells lovely Haz” he said as he entered the kitchen.

“Thanks. How are you feeling?” Harry turned to look at him. Louis wore low hanging sweatpants and one of his Rolling Stones shirts.

“Alright. Been writing a lot today to get everything out my system. Am looking forward to tonight.” Louis smiled cheekily.

“Let’s have dinner first. Have you ate anything today?”

Louis shook his head. “Nothing much, some crackers. I must admit I’m starving!”

Harry smiled in return. “Thought you would be. Sit down and I’ll get you a plate!”

They spent their dinner in silence. Making small comments every now and again but nothing much was said. Neither of them knew quiet what to say.

 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me there, I’ll clean this up!” Harry said when they were done, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead. He smiled softly.

“Sorry for not being the best company right now…” Louis said, gave him a quick hug and disappeared into the hallway.

Harry finished everything in the kitchen and went up the stairs himself, calling out Louis’ name to locate him.

“I’m in your room!” he heard him yell. Slowly he opened the door to see Louis lying on his bed, face to the ceiling staring blank.

“You sure about this? We don’t need to do this, you know?” Harry asked, sitting down beside him. Louis sat up and looked at him. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off then repeating the motion with his sweatpants, revealing he wore nothing underneath and Harry sucked in a deep breath.

“I’m sure!” Louis added.

Harry nodded. Even though he still thought it wasn’t the best idea they had, there was no way he could resist the man he loved sitting in front of him butt naked.

He leaned in and started kissing Louis’ neck.

“Are you going to tell me what the ‘I’ is for?” Louis half moaned.

Harry sat back. “Shit! Almost forgot about that, stay here, I’ll be right back!”

Louis let out a short giggle as he watched Harry ran out of the room to return with a gallon of chocolate ice cream, a cup of ice water, and a spoon.

He immediately put everything down on the bedside table before he attacked Louis’ body with kisses again.

Harry kissed up and down Louis’ neck, sucking and biting gently as he went along. He bit and sucked harder whenever he whimpered.

His lips traveled across the planes of collarbone, his teeth lightly skimmed the protruding bones much to Louis’ delight.

He squirmed below him, moaning, and breathing heavy. And Harry hadn’t even done anything spectacular yet.

Harry stopped his actions and pulled himself away from Louis, and just stared down at his best friend. His body was incredible. He had a toned body thanks to all the dancing, his collarbones stood out sharply. But despite all the dancing Louis had always had a tiny bit of a tummy, something Harry would love to squeeze with his hands and Louis’ skin was incredibly soft and supple. Staring down at him, he could see the sweat beginning to push its way through his skin, and all the scars from falling down when he was younger. Harry leaned down and kissed the scar on Louis’ wrists, and grabbed at the ice cream carton on the table.

He dipped a spoon into the carton, holding the chocolate confection above Louis’ collarbone.

He dropped the ice cream scoop into the hollow between his neck and collarbone. Louis shivered immediately, gasping as the cold substance slithered down over his pecks, towards his nipples.

 

“Ice cream!” Harry whispered loudly into his neck as he started to lick the dessert. He groaned, sucking hard whenever he reached the end of the chocolate and the start of Louis’ skin.

Louis moaned, latching his hand into Harry’s hair as he lapped at his neck. Harry let go and grabbed more of the ice cream and dropping it onto Louis’ stomach, causing him to gasp how cold it felt against his hot skin. Louis arched his back, groaning as Harry began to sample the ice cream, moaning in appreciation of the sweet treat.

His lips were traveling southward and Louis could feel the anticipation coursing through him.

Harry took the spoon he had been using and licked it clean, sucking on it loudly, right by Louis’ ear. Again, his breathing stuttered.

Harry dragged the now warm silver spoon down Louis’ body, dragging it across his chest before taking the spoon away and dipping it in to a cup of ice water. He smirked to himself before moving the cold spoon across Louis’ nipples, again Louis reacted by shivering, but before he could really experience the cold metal, Harry took one of his nipples into his mouth, letting him experience the contrast between hot and cold.

 

Louis’ chest started rising and falling faster as his breathing sped up. He reached his hand out to Harry’s head. When he found the soft curly locks, he carded his fingers through, holding him in his spot as he played with his hardened nipple before he repeated the same thing with the other one.

“Harry?” Louis breathed.

“Don’t speak Louis… just feel…”

Louis stilled his body, but his breathing was irregular, and Harry couldn’t have enjoyed that more. He made a small appreciative sound as he dipped the spoon back into the ice cream that was starting to melt. He lifted the spoon to Louis’ mouth, running the dripping underside of it across his lips. Louis' tongue made quick work of collecting the delicacy. Harry dipped the spoon into Louis’ mouth, and Louis licked it clean, Harry moaning as he felt Louis’ mouth tighten around the metal. Slowly, he took the spoon away.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yes,” Louis answered, breathlessly. Harry could smell the chocolate on his breath and smiled, moving away from him, slowly.

“What do you feel now?” he asked, standing up and away from Louis at the foot of his bed. Taking off his own clothes.

“You’re too far way,” Louis answered, reaching for where he was before.“Come back.”

Harry grinned, he was hoping he’d say that.

He climbed back in the bed, straddling Louis’ hips. He licked his way up and down his body, letting his tongue splay fully across every inch of his torso, teeth softly pulling the few hairs that covers his chest.

“You taste amazing Lou…”

 

Harry’s fingers traveled down Louis’ side as he continued to suck on his neck, no doubt leaving marks. He fingers skimmed around his belly button as he moved his kisses to Louis’ chest. Louis was lost in another world.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry asked, seductively, his warm breath coming out in puffs right over Louis’ crotch, right where Louis wanted him. Louis struggled for breath as Harry grabbed Louis’ legs, pushing them towards his chest as his mouth hovered over his bum. Louis got a hold on his own legs as he felt Harry’s hands move to push his cheeks apart and he slowly, so agonizingly slow, licked a long stripe over his hole. A cry of relief ripped through Louis’ body. His body had been waiting for that moment.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” Harry teased, his tongue giving him some more kitten licks. Louis shook violently, desperately trying to push himself harder against his tongue.

“Yes,” he answered, in breathless anticipation.

“Yes, God yes! Please, Harry I need you.”

Harry let the words sink in as he continued his slow motions, listening to Louis’ voice as it shook and tiny cries of desperation poured from the lips he kept biting to control the sounds he emitted.

Harry put him out of his misery as he dived in, pocking his tongue inside, licking and biting around. He tasted absolutely delicious.

 

“This is my favorite kind of ice cream,” Harry jested as he took yet another slow, languid lick. Louis’ breathing faltered, as he desperately latched his fingers to Harry’s hair again, this time using it as leverage to move his hips against his mouth as Harry devoured him.

Harry moaned into him, letting the vibrations hover above him, causing him even more pleasure. Harry pressed a finger in beside his tongue, curling his finger until he held pressure on Louis’ prostate, leaving Louis moaning uninhibitedly.

“Haz,” he called out, his voice hoarse. “I need you,” he pleaded, his hips rising against Harry faster. Harry could feel the impending orgasm about to rip, and slowly he let another two fingers slide into him, relishing in how tight and soft he felt around his fingers. Louis wailed as he rubbed and curled his fingers along the rough surface inside him, the pleasure traveling through Louis’ body. He gripped Harry’s hair as tightly as possible as he climaxed without as much of a touch on his cock, his body violently shaking under Harry. Harry was suffocating in him and he loved it.

When Louis finally let go of his hair, he slid his fingers out of him, sucking loudly on them, so Louis could hear.

“Mhmm, they should make Louis-flavored ice cream, so I could have it every day.”

Louis swallowed loudly, trying to get some sort of moisture into his dry mouth. Harry noticing, let him drink some of the ice water beside his head. He licked up any and all drops that slipped past his lips.

Harry began to slowly grind against him. Both moaned loud. Carefully he spread Louis’ legs, wrapping Louis’ left leg around his waist and resting his right leg on his shoulder.

Harry pushed in slowly, relishing in the warmth and tightness he had craved all week.

“Louis,” he half moaned in pleasure.

He pushed in slow, deliberate strokes as he tried to get Louis to scream his name. As Louis pleaded for him to go “harder”, Harry grabbed the leg on his shoulder and using it as leverage, he plunged himself into him as deep as he could, as hard as he could without hurting him. He slid out slowly, pushing upward to graze against his walls as Louis adeptly tightened around him. He groaned as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting into harder than before, causing Louis’ hips to rise.

“Hazza,” he howled, clawing at his forearms, his dull fingernails forming red  marks.

Harry responded by quickening his pace as his lips closed around the back of Louis’ knee as he pushed in and out, slow and hard, then fast and hard. The changing motions were driving Louis crazy. His head trashed from side to side as his body experienced pleasures he never knew.

“H…,” he sobbed, as his second orgasm of the night ripped through him, Harry not stopping his thrusts as Louis tightened around him. Louis shook wildly, and Harry held him down as best he could with his chest. Still holding his leg above him, he thrust in at a frenzied pace as he felt the pin pricks of a climax approaching. He clenched his teeth as Louis’ body knowledgably continued to hold him a death grip. Louis pushed against him, matching his pace as he came, sputtering nonsense against Louis’ neck as he came down from the orgasmic high.

 

As he and Louis’ regained their breathing, he pulled himself out of him, both of them groaning at the loss of connection as he plopped down beside him. Harry watched Louis’ chest rise and fall just as unevenly as his.

He looked at his eyes and saw them tearing up.

“What’s wrong Lou? Did I hurt you?”

Louis shook his head in reply, tears slowly streaming down his face.

“Could you just hold me please?” he sobbed.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. And in that position Louis managed to fall asleep while Harry spent the night awake, thinking what in the world he’d gotten himself into.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Louis acted like nothing had ever happened the following week. Every time Harry wanted to start talking about the ‘Patrick’ subject, he hushed him saying he no longer wished to talk about it and just forget what had happened.

Harry didn’t agree on that, but he had to admit to himself he liked to have the old Louis back. He was cheerful again, bouncing around the house like he used to do.

 

“Haz!” he came in running down stairs.

“What’s up?” he asked, putting his newspaper aside.

“I got an audition!!” Louis yelled jumping into his arms the moment he was close enough. “That’s great! For what exactly?” he asked.

Louis looked incredibly happy. “For the musical Chicago! Just as background dancer, but still. I never thought I would get into the auditions in the first place!”

Harry frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me you were auditioning?”

“Because like I said, I thought I wouldn’t make it anyways… But now I am!”

Louis twirled around like a little kid.

“When’s the audition?” he asked, smiling as he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Louis this happy.

“This weekend and it’s in London… BUT I have the perfect idea for my letter, so don’t worry, we’re still on for this weekend!”

“Great. Well let’s get packing then, we might as well leave today. Enjoy London a bit!”

This time it was Louis who frowned.  “We?” he said.

“Yes silly, of course I’ll come with. You just said so yourself didn’t you, about the game and all?”

Louis shook his head. “Nope. The fun part of the letter I picked is that you are going to stay here.”

Harry looked confused. “Then how are we going to play? And by the way, don’t you want my support?”

“I do, I do! But I think it will be good for me to do this on my own. And trust me, the game is still on, TRUST me!”

“Alright. I trust you. But I still think I should come with…” he huffed.

Louis walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “I promise to make up for it when I’m back okay?” He softly kissed his cheek again. Embarrassing as it was, Harry let out a soft moan, he was getting desperate in wanting to kiss him, but to Louis it was all still a game.

“I’ll miss you…” he said, not knowing exactly why he admitted that to his best friend. “Good!” Louis smiled and then left him alone, starting to pack his bags.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Louis took the train to London. The moment he sat down, he put his i-pod on and tried to dream off for a bit.

He had his songs played on shuffle, and just as he was about to drift off, he could hear a familiar tune starting to play. It was ‘Fool’s Gold’.

Stupid love songs! He thought. There was a painful lump in his throat and a burning feeling behind his eyes.

“Damn you Harry!” he muttered. As he tried to swallow the tears away.

It wasn’t working, and when he broke, he really broke and let his tears flow freely.

Thank God he was on an empty train, he didn’t have no one to explain this too. Impatiently he waited for the train to arrive in London, then quickly got off and made his way to his hotel.

 

It was the first time he and Harry had been apart for longer than a day, since this game started, and he was already missing him.

Louis met up with a group of dancers he had to audition with and had a good time rehearsing, but his mind kept wandering off to Harry.

Louis decided not to join the group for dinner and went back to the hotel. Saturday would be an important day for him. He really wanted to do the audition well.

When he lay in bed that night, he couldn’t resist to send Harry a text.

 _‘Pathetic, I know… but I really miss you…’_  he wrote. Within seconds he got a reply.

_‘You’ve always been pathetic…’_

Louis smiled and quickly texted back. ‘ _Are you telling me you’re not missing me then?’_

He stared at his screen, waiting for the reply to come.

‘ _I do. Not fun being here alone and you have only been gone for half a day…’_

That answer was enough to get his eyes filled up with tears again.

_‘I’ll be back before you know it. Have to go to sleep now, important day tomorrow. Sleep tight!’_

_‘Sweet dreams Louis. Good luck tomorrow!’_

 

Louis was the first to arrive at the Delphi theater. He dropped his stuff off, signed in and got his number, then began to do some warming up exercises.

While people slowly started to arrive, Louis heard his phone beep in his bag.

_‘Am thinking of you. Break a leg!’_

Louis smiled, just as he was about to turn his phone off before it interrupted anything important, it beeped again.

_‘Should not have said that. With your clumsiness you probably will break a leg. Just wanted to wish you good luck!’_

Louis shook his head and put his phone back in his bag.

“Everyone ready to begin?” some fit looking guy yelled. They were all let onto the big stage and the audition could begin.

 

“How did it go?” Harry asked the moment Louis got back to his hotel and got on the phone.

“Think it went alright, I have to come back with 14 others tomorrow…”

“I knew it! You’re the best, told you!” He could hear the sincere excitement in Harry’s voice.

“So how was your day?” Louis asked.

“Nothing special, didn’t do much…”

“Are you ready to do something now?” Louis asked, trying to sound as seductive as he could.

“What do you mean now?” Harry asked.

“I picked the letter ‘m’” he said. “It stands for me-time…”

“Me-time? That is not a word, I can tell you it’s not!”

“You want to play or not?” Louis said somewhat stern. He could hear an immediate change in Harry’s voice.

“Alright, what did you have in mind?”

“Go to my room, so you can feel me being around you…” Louis heard a tiny chuckle and then an embarrassed

“I was already there…”

Louis blushed. Not that anyone could see it but he blushed. Harry had missed him enough to go into his room, he smiled to himself.

“What are you wearing” Louis asked.

“Jeans and a shirt, you?”

“Take off the shirt Haz…” He could hear him fumbling around, trying not to lose his phone in the progress.

While he did that, Louis made quick work of his own clothes.

“Tell me what you’re wearing… please?” Harry asked.

“Nothing much, just my panties…”Louis whispered.

Harry moaned. “Lace? Seriously are you trying to kill me? You have no idea how hot you are Lou…”

 

Louis put his phone on speaker, put it on the pillow beside him and let his hands roam freely over his body.

“How I wish you were here right now Haz… I close my eyes and imagine it’s you touching me…”

He could hear Harry’s breath stagger. “Am going to take everything off now…”

Louis softly moaned as he removed the last item of clothing.

“Gosh, Harry…” he moaned as he pinched his nipples.

“I love it when you play with my nipple…”

Louis heard some more fumbling noise and asked what he was doing.

“Taking off my pants” Harry breathed.

“Good. ‘Cause I want you to touch yourself, and close your eyes. Think that’s it’s me who’s touching you Haz… I love touching you!”

Harry moaned and Louis wished he could see what he was doing.

“If you were here Haz, I’d be kissing your chest up and down…”

“That feels good Lou… really good!”

“I need you H!” Louis almost screamed as he let his own hand move towards his hard cock.

“Fuck Lou! You have no idea how much I want you right now!” Harry growled.

“Can you do something for me Lou?” he asked.

“Anything!” Louis moaned in return.

“Put your fingers inside of you sweetie, and imagine it’s me… put your phone close so I can hear you…”

Louis immediately did as he was told to, first sucking on his fingers, making sure Harry would hear it by holding his phone close with his free hand. Then he traveled down and put the phone as close as he could.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he heard Harry chant on the other side of the line.

Louis groaned as he let his fingers move in and out of him while using the other hand to jerk himself off.

“Take it slow baby…” he heard Harry tell him.

“I can’t H… I need it, I need you!”

He grunted in reply. “You want me bad don’t you Lou?”

“Yes Haz, yes! I’m so close…”

“Not yet Lou, not yet! Want to feel you a little bit more. You always feel so good…” he moaned.

“Please… Please!” Louis screamed. Hearing Harry’s breath become even more irregular, knowing he was close.

“Come with me H, please…”

Harry just groaned. “Fuck Louis! I’m there… I’m there… I’m… FUCK!”

That was the moment they both let go, Louis yelled his name as he did.

 

“Fucking hell!” Harry breathed.

“Mmm” was all Louis could reply.

“That was something else Lou, you still there?”

“I am…” he breathed. “It was good, but I still prefer you with me.”

“You were the one telling me to stay home!”

“I know, we wouldn’t have done this if I said you could come a long now, would we?”

“True.”

“I’m going to sleep now H, need to be up in a few hours.”

“Sweet dreams Loubear, can’t wait to have you back home again!”

Louis hung up and smiled. Just one more day without Harry and then he’d go back home.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

It took a lot if effort for Louis to focus on his second audition that Sunday. His mind constantly drifted off to Harry.  
It had all started as a game and Louis was sure that for Harry it still was, but he couldn’t help but having to admit to himself that he wanted more.  
He definitely felt more than just friendship for him. Harry had a way to make him feel loved, to not having to doubt himself. Everything he did was good in his eyes and even when Louis was in a bad mood or anything, he never got angry with him.  
Louis was trying hard to follow all the dance moves their choreographer was showing them, trying hard to impress the jury. But whilst doing that he thought back about all the times they’d spent together, and just as he was about to jump off one of the chairs, he realized that he loved Harry and to be really honest, he’d loved him from the day they’d met.  
Shocked by his own realization he didn’t notice the chair of one of the other dancers, he felt his foot slide away and heard something snap before he hit the floor and felt an agonizing pain crawl up his leg.  
And then everything went black.  
  
“Stop telling me to drive faster Harry! We can’t go any faster then we already are if we don’t want to get a ticket…” Gemma sighed as she glanced at her brother who was fidgeting in his chair.  
“Who cares about a stupid ticket?!” Harry huffed.

“Well I do. And besides that, we don’t want to get ourselves killed now, do we? What good would you be to LouLou then?”  
Harry had called Gemma as soon as he heard what happened to Louis. He was in no state of driving and his sister was his only solution to get to London as soon as possible.  
Gemma didn’t even ask what was wrong, as soon as she saw her brother rambling and upset, she grabbed the car keys and followed Harry outside.  
In the car her brother had told her that Louis had called him from the hospital. He’d had some kind of accident, that was all Gemma could make up out of what Harry was saying.  
When there was a moment of silence, Gemma took the opportunity to talk to her brother. After all there was nowhere to go since they were stuck in a car together.

  
“Have you told Louis how you feel yet?”  
Harry’s head snapped around towards her.

“There’s nothing to tell!” he immediately said.  
“Oh come one Haz! Stop fooling yourself! You’re in love, there’s nothing wrong in admitting that… what wrong is that you’re screwing your best friend!”  
Harry sighed. “It’s just a game Gems…”

“A game? Care to enlighten me?”  
“Can I say no?”

“No you can’t. If you don’t tell me what exactly the deal is between you two, I’m turning this car around!”  
Harry knew his sister meant what she said and knew he could trust her in not telling anyone else.  
“Alright. We were both tired of being single and all…”

“And that’s a reason to go fuck each other?”  
“Just, let me finish okay?”  
His brother rolled his eyes.

  
“It was my idea, but I only meant it for one time, you know?”

Gemma mumbled. “Like that is alright to begin with… what were you thinking H?”  
“I don’t know okay? But as soon as I suggested it, Louis was eager to follow my lead. And he came up with this game… Using the alphabet for each weekend. You know, 26 weekends, each dedicated to one letter…”  
“Please skip the details okay? He’s a friend of mine too and I do not need to know details! Got that?!”  
Harry nodded and continued. “So we’re having sex every weekend using the alphabet, though we did it on a week day as well… as you know…”  
Gemma’s eyes were big and she tried to stay focused on the road.

“There was a letter involved in what you were doing in mum’s study?”

Harry kept silent.  
“Never mind!” his sister added. “So how many letters have you done?”  
“7. Why?”

“That means you have 19 more weekends of agony to go…”  
“Agony? What are you talking about?”

“Well H, I know you. And you’re going to get yourself hurt if you don’t talk to Louis about this, fast!”  
“I don’t know Gems. I don’t want to ruin our friendship…”  
Gemma let out a weird laugh. “You should’ve thought about that before you started this game of yours!”  
“I know! But to be honest I rather take these 19 weekends and make the best of it then tell him how I feel and ruin everything…”  
“Why don’t you just kiss him and see how he react?”

“No, we have a no-kissing rule!” Harry pleaded.  
“Exactly! If he responses well to that, you can tell him as I think he’s feeling the same. And if he gets mad that you’re breaking rules, you can always say you got lost in the heat of the moment or something. But man, you have to do something. You love him. You’re in love with Louis!”  
Harry sighed and gazed out the window.

  
“I’m in love with Louis….” He softly repeated.   
When in hell did he fall in love with Louis Tomlinson?  
When did he fall in love with his best friend?  
And why hadn't he realized it sooner?

 


	21. Chapter 21

Though Gemma had pulled the words out of his mouth, in the back of his mind, Harry had known for a while he was in love with Louis. Hell, he even told him he loved him when he had that rough night and fell asleep in his arms.  
But it hadn’t registered until now.   
He said it out loud a few more times while they were nearing London, just to let it all sink in.  
  
The moment the car pulled up at the hospital, Harry’s nerves got the best of him.   
“Easy there bro! We’re supposed to pick someone up, not get you in the hospital…”  
Harry almost fell out of the car as his legs moved fasted then the rest of him.  
“Just promise you won’t say anything alright?” Harry wiped his hands off on his jeans, they were all clamp from the nerves.  
“I won’t tell anyone anything, just get your ass in there and bring your boy back home!”  
Harry smiled, ‘your boy’ that sounded good to him.  
Quickly he walked into the reception hall, not wanting to come across too eager.   
He asked for Louis at the reception and got directed to his room. His hand was shaking as he opened it.   
“Are you alright sir?” the nurse asked. He nodded and cleared his throat.   
The moment he opened the door he saw Louis sitting on the side of his bed, nothing seemed to be wrong at first look.   
“Harry!!” Louis yelled and got up to greet him. That’s when he noticed Louis’ leg was covered in bandage as he tried to hop over to him the best way he could.  
Harry let him fall into his arms and hugged him tight.

 

“Hey clumsy. What did you do?”  
“It’s not as bad as it looks actually. Nothing’s broken, just some pulled muscles. I just have to be really careful for a while… The bandage is just for support.”  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, his eyes roaming over his body to make sure he was alright.  
“Yes. Though I can kiss the role in Chicago goodbye…”  
Harry kissed him on the top of his head.

“So sorry Loubear… you’ll get another chance, I’m sure you will!”  
Louis gave him another tight hug. “I missed you, you know?”  
A smile crept on Harry’s face. “I missed you too, beautiful!”  
He let go of Louis and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s get you home alright? Do you have everything?”  
Louis nodded. “I didn’t bring much and had it all with me when I passed out.”  
Harry stopped walking. “You passed out?! You didn’t tell me that!”  
Louis muttered. “Because I knew you would get all worried. It’s nothing, just hit my head on the floor a bit too hard… I’m fine, honest!”  
But Harry didn’t hear all that and before Louis realized what he was doing, Harry lifted him up in his arms.  
“I’m not cripple… I can walk, slowly but still…”  
Harry didn’t reply and kept walking. “Do you need to sign some forms or are you all done?” he asked.  
“Done. Now could you please put me down?”  
He shook his head and walked past the reception and into the parking lot, where Gemma was waiting for them.   
“How is my favorite clumsy boy?” Gemma asked as they approached.

“Fine. Not that your brother seems to believe me…”  
Harry slowly put him down on his feet.

“Let me get the door for you…” he said.

Louis rolled his eyes at Gemma who laughed.

“Be glad he cares about you Lou, otherwise you’d be stuck here on your own.”  
“I know Gems. I care about him too. Very much, he’s the best friend any guy could wish for!”  
And by saying that, Harry’s mood changed, he closed the door as soon as Louis was safely in the car and slammed his own door closed. He turned on the radio load enough for them not having to talk.  
It was a long drive back to Manchester and when Gemma was sure Louis had fallen asleep, she turned down the radio.

“You alright H?” she asked. Harry shook his head.   
“Told you. He just sees me as his friend…”

“You don’t know that Haz. Just talk to him, alright?”  
Harry shrugged. “Not now…”

“Then tomorrow… “

“We’ll see.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

When they got back home, they said good bye to Gemma and Harry carried Louis up the stairs to his own bedroom.

He put him down on his bed as he went down again to get his luggage.

Louis waited for Harry to come back as he sat down on Harry’s bed.

Harry reappeared in the door opening, dropping Louis’ bags on the floor.

“First off, I can walk myself H, secondly, why am I in _your_ bedroom?”

Harry turned away mumbling something about cleaning the sheets before he disappeared again. Louis got up and carefully put some weight on his right foot. It hurt more then he thought it would. Hopping on his left he made it to the hallway. He glanced into his bedroom as he saw Harry pulling the sheets off his bed.

Louis couldn’t help but smile, thinking of how Harry slept there the previous nights, he almost wished he wasn’t putting up new sheets. But embarrassed with his own thoughts he led Harry continue.

Going down the stairs was even more difficult. Holding onto the railing he carefully hopped down one step at the time.

When he finally made it downstairs, he hopped to the kitchen an opened the fridge.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he heard a firm voice behind him.

Louis sighed and turned around. “Eat? Can’t a guy get something to eat?”

Harry walked towards him, lifted him up and put him on one of the kitchen chairs.

“What was it you wanted to eat?”

“Honestly Haz, I’m not disabled… stop hovering over me!”

 

Harry sank down until his eyes were on the same level as his.

“Louis, listen to me alright? I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not. So get used to it. And before you get all cranky over it. Let’s just say it goes with the letter I picked!”

A smile appeared on Louis’ face.

“You didn’t tell me you got a new letter already!”

“That’s because I did that on Sunday, and you were too busy being clumsy and getting yourself into the hospital!” He playfully touched Louis’ nose with his finger before standing up again. “Now what was it you wanted to eat?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

The entire week it was like nothing ever happened. Both of them ignoring their true feelings and fully playing their game again.

Hannah came by with some magazines and dvd’s to cheer Louis up a bit.

“So, who’s been taking over you classes now that you can’t dance?” she asked as she sat down on a chair next to the sofa Louis was lying on.

“Dave. Who I do believe, all my teenage girls are in love with. I doubt they’d be happy if I came back!”

“Don’t worry Lou, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to have you back. Do you think it will take long though?”

Louis touched his leg as he spoke. “It’s going better you know? I can walk alright now, it’s just that when I put real pressure on it, it hurts. So I don’t know… Might go back next week and try to join one of Dave’s classes to get my strength back…”

 

“No way!” Harry suddenly burst in.

“Weren’t you supposed to be visiting some professor? We were having some private gossip time here Haz!” Louis said, but couldn’t help smiling as he walked over to him.

“I’m already done, would you like me to leave again?”

Louis put his hand on his chin, tapping one finger to his cheek, pretending to think it over.

“Erm… no. You can stay. That is, if you got me any chocolate!”

Harry laughed.

“You are impossible, you know that right? Here I am being the good guy, taking care of his best friend, and you’re taking advantage of it!”

Louis stuck out his tongue at him as Harry turned around and headed for the kitchen.

He came back with a two Cadburry bars and put them on the table.

“There you go.”

Harry gently lifted up his leg as he sat down on the couch, putting Louis’ leg on his lap.

“Is that all there’s left?” Louis asked. Harry laughed.

“That’s because the rest is in here somewhere!” He began to tickle him in his sides. Louis laughed out loud, trying to grab his hands and making him stop.

“Have mercy please!!” he shouted.

Harry stopped, his face inches away from his. There was a short moment of completely silence. The only sound came from Louis who was trying to catch his breath. Both swallowed hard and Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lip. The tension was almost becoming unbearable, when Hannah coughed and Harry quickly sat back, lifting Louis’ leg off of his lap again and standing up.

 

“I’ll go and buy some more, we need to do some groceries anyways. Anything else you want?”

Louis shook his head.

“Hannah, are you staying for dinner?”

“No, thanks Haz, but I’ll be heading home soon.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back!” He gently kissed Louis on the top of his head before he headed out.

“What was that?” Hannah spoke as Louis watched him leave.

“Hello? Louis?!”

“Mmm?” Louis said, focusing on his friend now that Harry closed the door.

“What happened just now?”

“When?” Louis asked confused.

“When you two forgot I was here and got all lost in each other!”

“What?” Louis frowned and shook his head.

“Oh come on Lou! If I hadn’t coughed you’d be snogging right now!”

Louis looked at his friend almost in disgust. “We would not! I don’t know what you think you saw but you’re wrong. We are just friends!”

Louis tried to get up but for some reason his leg wasn’t helping him much. Hannah quickly pushed him back onto the couch.

“You can say as much as you want Louis, but I know what I saw. I’ll leave now, but don’t you think for one moment that this conversation is finished!”


	24. Chapter 24

“Did Hannah leave already? I wasn’t gone that long was I?” Harry asked as he put the Tesco bags on the kitchen counter.

Louis shrugged and munched on a large piece on chocolate.

“You okay? Did you guys fight or something?”

Louis got up and slowly walked over to him.

“Let me help you with this.” He said, ignoring his comment.

“What’s wrong Louis?” Harry said as they began to put the groceries away.

“What letter did you pick?”

“What?”

“What letter did you pick?” Louis exaggerated his pronunciation.

“I heard you but that has nothing to do with was is going on, is it?”

“No, but I don’t want to talk about it and I do want to know what letter you picked.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s Thursday so I don’t have to tell you yet!”

Louis pouted. “Alright, I picked the ‘N’. Happy now?”

He cocked his head to the side.

“If you tell me what it stands for I am. You said me getting better had something to do with it!”

“True, but it’s not Saturday yet either, is it?” Harry enjoyed teasing him like that, he smiled as they continued. Louis walked up to him and snuck his arms around his waist.

“Forget about Saturday. Can’t we play now?”

Harry snickered. “Should know you were the one to be breaking rules. You always do that with every game…”

 

Louis removed his arms from his waist and placed his hands in his sides.

“Do not!” he said.

“Do to! But that’s alright. I’m on if you want to. I’ll nurse you all better!” He winked and emphasized the word nurse.

“Sounds like a plan to me doctor Styles!”

Harry backed him up against the kitchen counter, enjoying to feel Louis’ body that close to him again.

“I really missed this…” he said before kissing his collarbone.

Louis pulled him closer to him lifting his leg and curling it around his waist. They moaned in union as Harry put his hands on Louis’ bum and pushed their hips even closer.

“You shouldn’t be standing sir. Your leg can’t handle over-activity yet!” he whispered in his ear.

Louis unwrapped himself from his body. “Then what do you reckon I should do doctor?” he asked with a grin on his face.

“First I’d say you need to undress so I can examine you better. Then we’ll see what the next step is. And while you do that I’ll run and get some lube.”

 

Louis made quick work of his clothes, that were spread out on the kitchen floor. Harry took his waist in his hands as soon as he returned to the kitchen and lifted Louis up, just enough to put him down on the kitchen table.

Louis lay down as Harry let his hands roam his body. Arching to meet his touch every now and again.

“Missed this so much Louis…” he whispered against his tummy as he kissed Louis around his bellybutton, while teasing his nipples with his hands.

“Me too Haz… me too…” he hissed as Harry bit at his hip bone. Harry’s hands let go of his chest as they made their way downwards. Louis raised his hips to meet his touch as Harry cupped his crotch. He poured some lube on his fingers and started to slowly open Louis up.

“Only for you Haz…” he sighed and Harry wasn’t even sure that was what he said, but he thought he said it and those few words set his heart on fire.

He moved his fingers inside of him as he tried to remove his own clothes with the other hand.

 

Harry let go of Louis for a minute, removing the last items of clothing he was wearing before he almost fell on top of him. Bending over the kitchen table while trying to keep his feet on the ground for balance.

He rubbed himself along his entrance as he licked the side of Louis’ neck. It was then that Louis said it again. This time loud enough for Harry to be sure Louis actually said it. “Only for you…”

At the last word Harry pushed inside of him, groaning as Louis instinctively tightened around him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he let Louis’ searing heat affect him. It had been so long since he felt like this, and hearing those three little words had truly set his heart on fire.

Harry shouted Louis’ name as he grabbed his legs and wrapping Louis’ ankles around his neck as he thrust deeper into him, keeping the movement slow and steady. He pulled out and then slowly made his way back in, letting Louis’ heat wrap around him tightly and just perfectly. It had never felt like this, even on the night when they had taken it slow. He had never been this entranced by him, never this deep in him.

As he felt Louis starting to tighten, he increased the pace, much to both of their delight. And moved one hand to Louis’ cock. His hand matching the strikes of his moving hips.

“Haz,” Louis chanted as Harry thrust into him.

“So good…oh fuck.”

 

Harry covered up the urge to chuckle as best he could by kissing along Louis’ ankle.

“Lou,” was all he could say as Louis came, tightening around him, holding him in a vice grip as he trembled below him. Louis’ nails dug into his arms and he could only assume they would leave marks, but he didn’t care, as he thrust faster, moaning loudly, not caring that it was only one in the afternoon. The kitchen table squeaked loudly and he knew that he might have to buy a new one when he’d be done.

As Louis looked up at him, pulling himself up to touch the side of his face and then looked deep in his eyes, before kissing his neck, biting when Louis got a chance, he lost all control.

“Shit,” Harry groaned as he pulled himself out of Louis and lay down on top of him.

“That was great.”

Louis nodded. “It was! Though I think you have to help me get up from this table as I can barely feel my legs anymore…” he giggled.

Harry almost jumped off, looking all worried.

“Fuck I totally forgot about you leg. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Louis shook his head as Harry helped him get onto the floor again.

“I’m alright. A bit unsteady but alright. Think a shower would do me good. Care to join me?”

Harry smiled.

“Only if you let me carry you!”

Louis returned his smile and put his arms around Harry’s neck, allowing him to lift him up.

 


	25. Chapter 25

In the shower Harry almost confessed his love for Louis. He could barely keep it in.

As Louis giggled while Harry washed his body, the urge to kiss him became bigger and bigger. For a moment he thought his sister could be right. He could always try kissing Louis and see how he’d response. But like he’d said before, if he wanted to test that, it had to be in the heat of the moment so he could use that as an excuse if Louis would protest. And it so happened that the heat of the moment just passed on the kitchen table so Harry just had to bare with himself a bit longer and focus on the upcoming weekend.

Louis picked a new letter as soon as they finished up in the shower. He had a smug smile on his face as he opened the tiny piece of paper.

“Good one?” Harry asked.

“Hell yeah! Was hoping to get this one all along!” Louis smiled in return.

“Does that mean it can happen this weekend or do we wait ‘till next week?”

There was hope in Harry’s voice, but he didn’t really care if Louis would notice.

“We’re definitely on for this weekend!” Louis replied and Harry couldn’t help to feel insanely happy with that prospect.

 

When Harry woke up on Saturday morning, a tiny piece of paper lay on the pillow beside him.

_“I’m out, will be back in time for dinner. Loubear x”_

He never called herself Loubear, Harry was the only one who was allowed to call him that. It gave him hope that Louis was feeling the same about him. When he turned the piece of paper around, he saw it was a piece of a picture. For a brief moment he thought what it was, then put the paper in the trashcan beside his bed.

When he went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to put his muesli in, however, there was another piece of paper. Obviously another piece of the picture.

Harry quickly ran back up the stairs, fished the other piece out of the trash and went back down again. They didn’t fit. But they sure were from the same picture.

He studied the two pieces while he ate his breakfast.

When he was done and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he found yet another piece. It was now clear to him what Louis had done and he began searching the house up and down for the rest so he could puzzle the picture back together.

It was harder then he thought it would be, but by two o’clock he managed to get the entire picture together.

He was amazed by what he saw. Harry knew Louis had done some photo shoots a few years back and he had seen the pictures but this was one he sure never saw and never even knew he had done. The only thing covering his body was a pair of tiny tight black pants. He looked divine.

He kept staring at the picture for another few good minutes when his phone beeped.

_“Managed to make the picture perfect?”_

_“Absolutely, didn’t knew you owned that sort of things!”_ he eagerly replied.

_“Turn the picture around ;)”_

How was he going to do that without all the pieces falling out of each other again?

He thought about it for a minute, then got a plastic map and placed the picture in it as secure as possible before turning it around.

He hadn’t noticed Louis had written something on the back, he was way too occupied looking at the picture itself. It was a link from a website and a password written underneath.

Quickly he turned on his computer, impatiently waiting while it loaded.

Once it did, Harry typed in the link Louis had written down and waited for it to load. He typed in the password and hit enter. It was an online photo album, containing nothing but pictures of Louis. There were more of where this one came from and Harry found himself drooling over them as he clicked on picture after picture.

He hadn’t even noticed time had passed when he heard the door close.

“Tell me you haven’t been sitting here all day now, have you?” Louis laughed as he said it. “How come I never knew you’d done these kind of shoots as well?”

Harry turned around in his seat facing him.

“Because I was afraid you’d go all big brother on me telling me not to do this.”

“You’re probably right about that yeah. So, I guess you had the ‘P’. Am I right?”

Louis smiled again. “Yes. Shall we eat first before we continue the picture thing, I’m starving!”

Harry got up, “You mean there’s more?”

“Well we can always make more, you know? Now what are we having for dinner?”

Harry admitted not making anything yet, since he was too preoccupied.

Louis laughed. “Pizza then?” he asked.

“Fine by me!”

 

While they were waiting for their pizza to arrive, Louis got his camera from his room. “Thought you first wanted to eat?” Harry asked when he came back and sat down on the sofa.

“True, but since we have to wait we can always start.”

They started making the most funny pictures of each other, Harry took pictures of Louis, Louis took them of Harry and they also tried making the most ridiculous pictures of the two of them together.

They were in stitches of laughter when their pizza arrived. As they ate, both were fighting over the camera, trying to make more picture whilst eating.

“Here, now you can see for yourself that you are a messy eater!” Harry laughed as he threw the camera back at Louis.

“Well excuse me Mr. Perfect! I’ve been eating like this ever since we met, so don’t start complaining now!”

“I never have complained. Though the stains on this sofa definitely belong to you…”

Louis grabbed a slice of pizza and threw it his way.

“Oh, are you turning this into a food fight mister?”

Louis stuck out his tongue and Harry leaped towards him, attacking him by tickling every spot he could. Harry knew he couldn’t handle that, he never could.

He let him go when Louis begged for mercy.

“Classy…” he said as he fished the fallen pizza off the floor and put it back in the box.

“I’m a classy kind of guy Haz.”

And just as Louis started to giggle again, one of the things Harry liked most about him, he couldn’t resist himself any longer and kissed him just below his ear. Taking Louis’ earlobe in his mouth.

It didn’t take them long to get undressed and before they knew it their hips were meeting each other’s trusts. Soft moans escaping their mouths.

Louis called out Harry’s name and Harry told him to say it again. Nothing sounded better then when he screamed his name. Harry loved the pureness of the sound of Louis’ voice.

Harry placed one hand on the side of his face while he brought his other hand between them, getting a hold of him, stroking him at the same pace of his trusts.

And then suddenly Harry was kissing his entire face, starting at the top of his head, his eyes, his cheeks. He placed a soft kiss just besides Louis’ lips and then he couldn’t hold back any longer and touched his lips with his own. Gently at first, following by hungry kisses full demand.

He swallowed Louis’ cries as he came and followed not long after.

Panting, slowly catching their breath they lay next to each other on the floor.

 

“Why did you do that? That’s against the rules!” Louis said as he sat up and started to gather around his clothes.

“I…” Harry started, not sure what Louis wanted him to say.

“You’ve broken rules as well…”

“I know. But not this one. Never this one…” Louis stood up and walked towards the hall way.

“Guess I just got lost in the heat of the moment.” There, he’d made his excuse.

“I guess so indeed. We better not let that happen again!”

And with that Louis walked away.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Louis stood in the shower, he’d turned on the radio, load enough to cover up the sobbing sounds he made.

Why the hell did Harry lose control like that? Louis didn’t made that rule for no reason. He knew all too well that kissing would mess everything up.

Not that he didn’t want to kiss Harry, on the contrary. But the problem was that he already felt way too much for his best friend, kissing would only increase that. And he was certain that it was just a game to Harry. Harry had just told him he only kissed him ‘cause of the moment, not because he wanted to kiss him. And that made all the difference to Louis.

He cried as he sat on the cold tiled floor of the shower. Water raining down on him as he curled up, hugging his legs.

They should’ve never started this game!

 

The entire week that followed, Louis found it difficult to cope with his feelings. He wasn’t allowed to teach yet, but he spent loads of time in the gym, trying to work on his recovery.

When Friday arrived, he was about to tell Harry he wanted to quite the game.

But there he was, lying on the couch, fast asleep as Louis came home for dinner.

He looked so beautiful. Louis bit his lip and thought. If he’d quit the game now, he might have his best friend back, but was that really what he wanted?

Harry woke as he heard Louis in the kitchen, making them his famous chicken wrapped in parma-ham dish.

“Smells good Loubear” Harry said and yawned, stretching his arms high above him.

“It will be ready in a second. Want a drink?” Lous asked. Harry nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“What have you been doing that made you so tired?”

Harry smiled. “Nothing. But Gemma asked me to come to Brahms & Liszt for a party. Are you up for it?”

Louis sighed, why did he agree to see Hannah tonight again?

“I sort of promised Hannah I’d come over to hers…”

“Oh, too bad. Should’ve asked you sooner. You can both come if you feel up to it?”

“I’ll ask her. If I can’t make it, have a good time for the both of us.”

“Oh, by the way. I think I need your help. It’s stupid really, but I don’t think I have any clue what to use this letter for…”

Louis smiled. “What letter did you pick?”

“the ‘J’ and honestly have no idea what to use it for…”

“I’ll think about it tonight and let you know, alright?”

 

Louis left before Harry, he’d promised Hannah he’d come over for a drink and to catch up. He had been out of touch with all his friends lately, mainly focussing on him and Harry. And since that was going nowhere, Louis had decided it was time to have some quality time with his other friends.

“Hey handsome, how are you?” Hannah said cheerfully as Louis entered her living room.

“Good. How are you?” Louis sat down.

“I’m happy that you’re here, but you don’t look the same...”

Louis tried to smile. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“Yes, physically you are. Are you going to tell me what’s up with you now? The truth this time? Is it that two-night-stand guy?”

Louis nodded.

“Not just two nights I reckon?” Hannah said. “Tell me all hun, I’m all ears and promise not to judge you!”

“Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, promised?”

Hannah made a zipping movement with her hand across her lips. “I won’t tell a soul!”

“I sort of not told you the truth last time... it’s not just some random guy...”

“Obviously, if you shagged him more than twice!”

“Hannah!”

“Sorry, do continue...”

“It’s not any random guy as it’s Harry.”

 

There, he said it. His friends jaw lowered and she looked gobsmacked.

“You’re doing Harry? Like _the_ Harry? As in your best friend Harry?”

Louis nodded.

“Fuck Lou! And I assume you’re not together as in together, as you look miserable...”

Louis nodded again. “Though it’s what you want, right?”

“Yeah... didn’t realise that when we started though. It was all fun, just a game and now things are all messed up as I just want to be with him 24/7!”

In the next following hour, Louis explained to his friend how it all started, the stupid game they were playing, how Harry had kissed him and that he was scared of losing his best friend as he was head over heels in love with him.

“You know what you have to do, right?” Hannah asked.

“I guess so...”

“Then we’re not waiting any longer! You said he was at Gemma’s club tonight?”

“Yeah...”

“Then grab you stuff, we’re going!”

“But what if...”

Hannah grabbed Louis by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“No ‘what if’ Louis. You’re going to tell Harry what you feel for him and I’m sure he feels the same. And if not, then I’m sure you’ll still be good friends. But you can’t keep this to yourself... Now let’s go!”

 


	27. Chapter 27

“Why can’t you just tell him you love him... it shouldn’t be that hard Haz. He’s your best friend, he knows you better than anyone, so he probably already knows!”

Harry sighed as his sister gave him a quick hug.

“No. I told you what happened the other day, he was not happy that I kissed him. Not happy at all... I think I should quit this stupid game and focus on us being just friends.”

Gemma stepped into the club she was going to play at and her brother followed.

“You know H, I think you never really were just friends. But if that’s your decision then that’s what it is.”

She got them both a drink as she continued.

“If you really want to focus on something else, why don’t you just let yourself go for tonight. Have a drink, dance a bit... There are plenty of more fish in the sea!”

Harry laughed, but not from the heart. His heart still hurt. Why did he get himself in this awkward situation?

But after sitting at the bar for an hour, waiting to see if Louis would come by and watching his sister do her thing in the DJ box, he decided to screw it all and ordered the strongest drink he could get his hands on.

Louis wasn’t going to show. He ruined everything by kissing him.

One drink let to the next and before he knew he was on the dance floor, surrounded by some lovely girls and boys.

 

“Wait! I can’t!” Louis said as Hannah pulled him out of the cab.

“Yes you can! Just go in there, grab Harry, and either kiss the hell out of him or tell him you want to talk and then declare your love for him. It’s one way or the other!”

“Where’s the escape in this?” Louis moped.

“There’s no escape, you’ve been escaping for years now!”

Hannah pulled Louis along and into the club.

“I can’t see him...” Louis said. “Let’s go home!”

“No, no, no, no, no! You’re going onto that dance floor and search every corner, I’m going to the DJ booth and say hello to Gemma. She might know where Harry is. If you can’t find him, I’ll meet you back right here at the wardrobe, okay?”

Louis nodded and Hannah gave him a push towards the dancing crowd.

 

Louis let his eyes roam the floor. It was incredibly crowded and dark. Hard to tell who was who, but he knew he could find Harry if he was on the floor.

Just as he thought about giving up, he found him in the furthest corner. But he wasn’t alone. There was a tall, slim, blond guy attached to him. And not just attached. They were all over each other, kissing and groping. Hands grabbing everywhere.

Louis instantly felt sick. He felt like all the air was smashed out of his lungs and his head was spinning.

“Are you okay love?” a man asked and he grabbed to hold on to him, feeling like he was about to faint.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this crowd!”

He put an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him through the crowd. When he sat down at the bar, he got him a glass of water and Louis started to calm down a bit.

“Did you take anything?” the stranger asked.

Louis shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine. Thanks for your help.”

The man shrugged and let him be.

Then Louis stood up and walked towards the wardrobe where he found Hannah.

“Did you find him? Gems told me he’s on the floor somewhere!”

Louis nodded and asked for his coat.

“Why are you leaving? Did you spoke to him? You look a bit pale... are you okay?”

“I just want to go home. And don’t ever give me advice again!”

 

Louis grabbed his coat and hurried outside, holding up his hand to stop the incoming cab.

“Louis wait up!”

He could hear his friend but didn’t react. He just jumped in the cab, closed the door and told him to drive as fast as he could.

Hannah didn’t know whether to follow Louis or not, but since she wasn’t sure if Louis was going home, she decided to go back in and look for Harry herself.

It didn’t take her long to find him and she immediately knew why her friend was so upset.

“Excuse me!” she yelled as she tried to push the blonde guy off of him.

“Hey!” the guy muttered.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she screamed at Harry who looked at her perplexed.

“Hannah?”

“Yes it’s me, how wasted are you?!”

“Is she your girlfriend or something?”

“Go walk you stupid douchebag!” Hannah yelled at the blonde guy. The guy rolled his eyes and went back into the dancing crowd.

Hannah turned back to Harry. “You’re coming with me NOW!”

She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him through the crowd, got their coats and went outside.

 

“Is Louis with you?” Harry asked as the cold wind hit their faces.

“No stupid, he’s not. How drunk are you? Do you hear me at all or what?”

Harry shrugged. Hannah smacked him hard in the face.

“Ouch! Where did you do that for?!”

He rubbed his cheek with his hand.

“To wake you up! Let’s get some coffee in you so we can talk!”

They went to the nearest café and sat down for some coffee.

“What were you doing Haz...”

“I was having a good time. Since when am I not allowed to have a good time?!”

“Since you’re screwing your best friend, who happens to be my friend too!”

Harry’s eyes got big.

“You know about that?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes I know about that. I also know that Louis saw you and that blonde douchebag tonight and ran away in tears... What do you have to say about that?”

“I... he was there? I... shit! I didn’t know! I thought he wasn’t going to come any more... I didn’t mean to... where is he now?”

“I don’t know Harry. He didn’t want to tell me what was wrong and jumped in a cab and took off. I wanted to go and get you since I was worried for him but then I found you doing... well whatever it was you were doing!”

Harry took out his phone and tried to call Louis. “He’s not answering...”

“Figures. Go home Harry and talk to him. Tell him how you feel!”

“How I feel? What do you mean?”

Before he knew Hannah smacked him again.

“I’m not stupid Harry! You know bloody well what I’m talking about. Go find him and make things right or I swear I’ll kick your ass!”

 


	28. Chapter 28

When Harry arrived back home, he found Louis in his room.  
“What are you doing?”   
“Spring cleaning, what does it look like?!” he bit at him.   
“Stop it Louis! Why are you doing this?” Harry tried to grab the bag out of his hands.  
“It was never a forever thing, me moving in here was it? And after tonight I figured you could use the privacy!”

Louis snatched the bag out of his hands and continued putting his clothes in.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Louis!”  
“Wow… good thing you stopped acting ‘cause you really suck at it!”  
“Look Louis, whatever it is you think you saw…”

“When did I say I saw something?”  
“Well you obviously did or else you wouldn’t be acting this way.”  
Harry sighed and sat down on his bed as Louis continued to pack his bags.  
“So what is it Haz? Are you upset ‘cause I ruined your night, or does it upset you that I caught you kissing mister universe?”  
“That’s not what happened Lou…”  
“Oh really? I could swear I saw you two groping each other like there was no one around!”  
“You didn’t show Louis!”

  
Louis looked at him and started laughing.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but I DID show… maybe not at a time you wanted me to show, but I sure was there… although I must admit regretting I did!”  
He dropped his bag on the floor and looked at Harry.  
“Would you have told me? Tell me Haz, would you have told me if I didn’t caught you doing it?”  
Harry’s mouth opened, he hesitated.

“Well I guess I got my answer.”  
“Louis! Of course I would’ve told you! Can’t we talk about it now?”  
“No Harry, I’m done with all the talking. And I’m done with the game and everything. Thanks for letting me stay this long, maybe it’s time to leave…”  
“Louis please!”

Harry reached out to take Louis’ hands but he slapped them away.  
“Do NOT touch me!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Harry sat back on the bed, crushed by his hard words.  
“You always are…” Louis huffed.  
“Could you just please stop the packing long enough to…”

“To what Haz? Talk about it. I don’t want to talk about it alright? And you’re probably too drunk to know what you’re saying!”  
“I didn’t drink that much…”

“Oh great! And there I was cutting you some slack thinking you didn’t know what you were doing!”  
Louis threw his hands in the air before taking another suitcase from under his bed.  
“I didn’t mean it like that Louis! I did drink, but I just had some coffee. Could you just please listen to me?”

  
Harry felt lost, he honestly didn’t know what to do anymore.  
“Louis please… I love you!” There, he said it, there was no turning back now.  
Louis looked up to him as he sat down on the floor next to his suitcase. Harry could see his eyes well up.

“Honestly Harry, you have a funny way of showing that!”  
“No! You don’t get it, alright?” He quickly got off the bed and sat down beside him.  
“God I can’t believe I just said it like that!”  
Louis gave him a confused look. Harry took his head in both hands and forced Louis to look at him. Tears streamed down his face and Harry tried to remove them with his thumbs.   
“Let go of me Harry. I told you I don’t want to talk about it!”  
Harry dropped his hands.

“You don’t want to talk? You sure about that?”

Louis nodded.  
“Fine!” Harry got on his feet and walked towards his own room, but the moment he stood in front of his door he turned around, grabbed Louis by his hands and pulled him up.  
Louis was about to object once again but Harry hushed him as he crushed his lips onto Louis’.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry grabbed Louis and held him as close as he possibly could. He was acting like a madman.

He forced his tongue down Louis’ throat, though Louis didn’t put up much of a fight. He feverishly kissed Harry back with everything he had.

They were kissing so hard, with such intensity, it was scary.

They were getting all their frustrations out in that kiss until Louis stopped them and breathed.

 

He managed to speak while his breath staggered.

“When I saw you with that guy… it hurt Haz… I don’t want you to be with anyone else!”

Harry put his forehead against his. “I know, I know, I know…” he whispered back.

“I’m so sorry…  please forgive me…”

They started kissing each other through their tears.

There was nothing left to say at that point.

They kept kissing like teenagers, too scared to take it to the next level. Unsure what would happen if they did. Slowly they let themselves fall back onto Louis’ bed.

It’s how they fell asleep that night, cuddling, kissing.

 

Harry woke first the following morning. He watched Louis sleep for a while. Last night had been amazing, even though it started out badly, he’d spent the entire night kissing the man he loved.

He softly let his fingers run over his own lips. They felt swollen and tingly, but oh so good.

Gently he bent over Louis and let his lips brush against Louis’.

“Wake up Loubear…” he murmured against his lips.

Louis shook his head lightly. “Don’t want to…” he sighed.

Harry kissed him again, tiny bit harder. “Yes you do!”

Louis opened his eyes and blinked against the bright light that was coming in from the windows.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Don’t know, time to wake up!”

Harry smiled an dove in for another kiss, but Louis stopped him halfway by putting his hand on his lips. “We need to talk Haz…”

 

That didn’t sound good to Harry at all and he let himself fall back on his back.

“About what?”

“About us, we need to talk about us…”

“What about us?” he said. Swallowing his nerves away.

Louis stayed silent as they both lay on their back looking at the ceiling.

“Louis, say something…” Harry lifted himself on one elbow, lying on his side watching him.

“We…” a soft sobbed ripped through Louis and Harry grabbed his hand.

“We what Lou? We what?” he practically begged Louis to speak, still holding on to his hand.

“It just hurts so much!” Louis sobbed, still not looking at him and it scared Harry. He used to be able to read his mind, but he had no clue what he was thinking now.

All he knew that it didn’t sound good to him.

“What hurts Louis… you’re not telling me anything!”

 

He sat up, suddenly noticing he was shirtless and he couldn’t remember when that had happened. But his thoughts went right back to Louis as he started talking again.

“This,” he replied as he sat up and pointed at them both.

“We can’t do this anymore Harry. This stupid game, we should never have started this!”

“Okay. But why do we have to stop?” he asked. He didn’t want to stop. No, he couldn’t stop. He needed the game as he needed Louis. He needed to be able to wake up next to him, see his face, feel his body.

“Because it hurts. It fucking hurts and I can’t do it anymore!”

Louis stood up and walked towards the door, but Harry caught up with him, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around.

“But why Lou? Everything will be alright!”

“I just can’t Haz… I can’t wake up knowing that…”

“Knowing what? Let me in love, just tell me what’s wrong!”

 

Louis looked at him, eyes red from crying as he walked back to the bed and sat down again.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?”

“Of course you say it without realizing…” Louis shook his head. “Don’t call me love when you don’t mean it.”

“But I do mean it!” he said but Louis huffed.

“I can’t keep this doing…I can’t wake up knowing that when this whole charade is over, we’re gonna go back to being just friends. That’s all we’ll ever be, just friends. Isn’t it?” Louis mumbled but Harry still managed to hear him.

“Just friends,” he repeated the words out loud and immediately Harry felt a sharper pain in his chest. It was almost unbearable. The two words ripped through his heart like gun shots.

“Yeah Haz,” Louis answered timidly and the room grew silent, neither saying a word until Harry ran out the room and came back in with the black hat in his hands. Swiftly he walked toward Louis holding the hat out towards him, and watched as his eyes widened in fear.

“Pick a letter, Louis,” Harry whispered and Louis shook his head no.

“Pick a letter, Lou,” he repeated and again Louis shook his head. This time he began to cry and Harry knelt down to him.

“Pick a letter, love.”

“Don’t call me that, Harry,” Louis hiccupped through his tears.

“Please pick a letter, Loubear,” Harry insisted moving the hat towards him but Louis shook him off, pushing his hand away.

“I can’t Harry. Were you not listening to anything I just said? I can’t keep playing this stupid game.”

Harry hung his head down and looked up at Louis through his lashes for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the black hat in his hand. He looked back up at Louis with a hint of a smile and pulled out a letter.

“I guess it’ll be my turn,” he announced and Louis’ jaw dropped.

“Harry! I can’t-” he begun to say but was cut off by Harry’s lips. He pushed Louis back on the bed, placed his hands against his cheeks and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. His intentions were to actually kiss him but Louis roughly shoved him away.

 

“Why would you hurt me like this?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

“Do you honestly think that I don’t feel the same way Lou? Do you really think I’m so cold-hearted? This is no longer a game to me; it hasn’t been for a while now. Haven’t you noticed? I’ve tried to break everyone single one of your rules as quickly I could.

Louis William Tomlinson, I love you,” Harry confessed staring up at him, watching as a light flashed before his wide eyes.

“What?” he asked breathlessly.

“I love you, Louis.”

“Really?”

“Do you actually honestly have to ask that?"

 

Harry watched as the tiniest hint of a smile started to tug at the sides of Louis’ lip. His eyes began to clear up and breathing began to even out.

“So, now what?” he asked and Harry smiled brightly at him, though there was a hint of pain behind it. Though he confessed to him, he hadn’t said it back. Yes, he reasoned that Louis had confessed to wanting more than their just friend’s relationship, but he hadn’t told Harry that he loved him back. He could assume that he did, but he wanted to hear it as selfish as it sounded.

“I don’t know, but we’ll continue playing the game until we reach the end, and then we’ll see where we go from there.”

“I think you just want to keep having ‘kinky’ sex,” Louis teased. Harry chuckled as he sat down next to Louis and placed an arm around him. He was happy that Louis was feeling better, but Harry couldn’t help the bitterness he felt at not hearing ‘I love you’ back. He didn’t want to pry or sound needy by asking him to say it, so he remained quiet and acted like things were fine because if he thought about it, they kind of were.

“Can you blame me? I’m used to having mind-blowing sex all the time now. It’s your fault, you know,” he joked and Louis giggled. Harry silently rejoiced; it was nice for things to be as they had been, sort of.

"But to be serious, Haz? Where does this leave us? What are we?"

"We're two friends who have been far too stupid to see what was right in front of us for the last years?" he stated though it sounded much like a question instead of an affirmation.

“But what now?”

“I don’t know,” Harry answered.

“Let’s just see where this all takes us. Besides, I have this lovely little piece of paper here that promises to be a lot of fun,” he badgered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The mood in the room was lighter now, but there was still a hint of tension left.

“So we’re really going to go through with this?” Louis turned to face him completely, and Harry nodded. “Are we going to abide by the rules?”

 

“What rules?” Harry replied, smugly. “You said ‘fuck the rules’, if I remember correctly”

“I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass,” Louis chuckled, his eyes no longer red, and Harry smiled hearing him laugh, though he was still upset with himself.

“Do you want to go back to how things were at the beginning of the game?”

“No!” Louis responded quickly. “No, never.”

“Good, because that no kissing rule was killing me. You have no idea,” Harry groaned as he leaned forward pulling Louis in for a sweet kiss.

“Me too,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips as his fingers slipped into his curly hair.

“What letter did you get?” Louis asked breaking their kiss.

“K,” Harry replied, staring into his eyes.

“Though to be fair, K is really your letter since it’s your turn.”

“Well, I think I had the ‘J’ which turned me into a jealous-monster,” Louis giggled and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Louis was happy, or so it appeared that way, and for now he would do whatever it would take to keep that going. He didn’t want to see him pain anymore, ever, if he could help it.

“I’ll take it then, I know what to do with it” he said as he straddled Louis and pushed him down by his shoulder. Louis lay flat on the bed looking up at him and smiled. This was everything he could ever ask for, this was his fate, his kismet, and it was fucking beautiful.

 

Louis didn’t say anything, but he moved the hair on Harry’s forehead aside, and he bent forward and kissed his forehead. Louis then moved his lips down to his left cheek and along his jaw before finally kissing him.

“This,” Louis spoke against his lips. “This is all I want to do.”

Harry grinned as pulled Louis closer, latching his arms around his waist and holding him close to him as they kissed.

It was all they did that day.

He knew that he should be concerned with where their relationship was headed. What were they? Were they in a relationship, the dating kind? Or were they still just friends with the added benefits? He didn’t know.

He knew he should be worried about how Louis was feeling, hell he should be concerned with how he was feeling, but at that moment he didn’t care as Louis’ lips moved against his in a gentle motion.

This moment was perfection, everything he could have asked for and more.

 _Sometimes, kismet happens_ , Harry thought as his hands snaked along Louis’ spine, too afraid to stop kissing him for fear that it would stop for good.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Louis woke up by the sound of his alarm clock.

He quickly turned it off and detangled his body from Harry. As he quietly sneaked out the room to take a shower.

He’d love to stay in bed with Harry all day, but it was Monday, a new start of the week and the first day he was back to teaching.

So he had loads to prepare for his classes later that day.

When he was all dressed and ready to leave, he went back into the bedroom.

He placed a soft kiss on Harry’s temple.

“I’m off to work.” He whispered in his ear and Harry shook his head.

“No,” he groaned, his voice meek and heavy with sleep. “Come back,” he mumbled sounding like a young boy.

“You know some people have to work in this world, I happen to be one of them…” Louis giggled.

“Damn,” Harry groaned as he tried to sit up on the bed, but plopped right back down on it, causing Louis to laugh. “You stay in bed, I’ll see you tonight alright?”

Harry nodded and crawled back under the sheets as Louis hurried to work.

 

“Why haven’t you said it back yet?” Hannah shouted through the phone during Louis’ lunch break. “You’re an idiot!”

“Stop yelling at me will ya? It was just a bit too much at once. I’ve been dreaming all my life to hear him say that to me and when he did… I just… I don’t know! The only man I ever said that to was Patrick and I regret that I ever did!”

“But Lou, Harry is completely different. That besides the fact that you do love him and that you always have. He’s your best friend silly…”

Louis sighed. “I know…”

“Listen honey, you told me you love him, right? How can you tell me and not him?”

“I don’t know… It’s just that… I don’t think he should be with me…”

“What are you talking about?!” Hannah started yelling again.

“I’m just not good enough for him Han! He can have the world, and he has… me!”

“That is complete nonsense Louis… you know it is!”

“Hannag, he’s a successful, good looking singer, dancer, actor, whatever... He’s intelligent, he’s witty and funny. He sincere, compassionate, and passionate. He could have any guy hanging from his arm. If he were to walk in here now, every single man and woman would turn their heads to look at him and be thinking the same thing. _Is he married? Is he single? What’s his name?_ And if he were to come in here and sit down by me, the first thing that everyone would be thinking is, _What is he doing with_ him? He deserves better than Louis Tomlinson, dance instructor.”

He could hear his friend sigh before she exploded again. “What a load of shit!”

“Hannah, please…”

“No Louis! You two are soul mates. Two people have never fit together better than you two. You two have practically been married to each other for the last 10 years or so. Anyone would be blind not to see that. Fuck, a blind person could see it. You love him, Lou. You have to tell him.”

“I know… I just..”

“No! No more excuses. Either you tell him tonight or I swear I never want to see you again!”

 

He knew Hannah was right, but there was still that doubt deep within that kept preventing him from admitting it. His friendship with Harry had already changed, but if he were to admit it, to say it out loud to Harry, that would be the end. There would no longer be Harry and Louis, best friends of twenty years and beyond. They would be Harry and Louis, lovers with the potential of an end.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Harry moaned as the doorbell rang. Why couldn’t everybody just leave him alone?!

He tried to ignore the ringing sound but whoever it was didn’t seem to take no for an answer. Ever so slowly he dragged himself out of the bed, put on his boxers and a shirt that was lying around and made his way down the stairs.

“Alright, alright!” he shouted as he pressed the button to open the door.

He had a surprised yet annoyed look on his face when he saw his mother staring at him as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

Anne frowned but pulled her son into a tight hug. “Well hello to you too. It’s always a pleasure to see you!”

Harry heard the sarcasm in her voice and smiled. “Sorry mum. It’s good to see you. What brings you by?”

His mother looked at him as she followed him into the living room.

“Why aren’t you dressed? You’re not sick are you?”

She immediately put her hand on his head, checking if he had a high temperature. Harry pushed her arm away.

“I’m fine mum! Just had a late night…”

Anne sat down but didn’t look convinced. “Tell me what’s wrong sweetie!”

 

Harry sighed as he sat down opposite of his mother. “It’s nothing you should worry about, trust me!”

“I do trust you son, but I’ll never stop worrying about you. You look like a mess, why don’t you take a shower, I’ll wait.”

“What were you here for mum?” he asked but his mother pulled him up.

“Shower first, come on!”

He sighed but obliged. When he was all cleaned up and came back downstairs, he found his mum tidying up the room.

“Mum, you don’t have to do that! Now sit down and tell me what you’re here for!”

“I’m here as I wanted to see how Louis was doing, but I see he’s left already? Don’t tell me he’s working!”

“He is. He said he could give classes again, it wasn’t my idea, I promise!”

Anne shook her head.

“You should have prevented him from going… it’s way too soon. What if he hurts himself again, you know how he is, he’s bound to break something.”

Harry laughed. It was true, Louis was a great dancer, but clumsily as hell.

 

He sat for a moment thinking back at the previous night, where Louis tripped and fell as se left the bed to go to the bathroom. He managed to get stuck with his foot in the bed sheet but tried to walk anyways, which made him fall in the end.

“What are you grinning about?” his mother’s voice woke him from his thoughts.

“Nothing!” he replied, too fast.

“Spill it! Who’s making my boy smile like that?”

“Who said something about someone?” Harry bit back. Anne shook her head and patted his head with her hand.

“I know you well enough Harry, it’s mother’s instinct. Now spill it!”

Harry sighed.

“I was just thinking about how clumsy Louis can be…”

His mother gave him a warm smile.

She put her hands on both sides of his face, making him look at her, like she always used to do when he was little and did something he wasn’t allowed to.

“Are you ever going to admit that you are more than friends?”

“Mum!”

She let go of him and stood up. “I’m just saying it Harry! I was talking to Gemma the other day and…”

“What did he say?!” Harry jumped up and spoke louder then he should have.

“Don’t blame your sister, you know how persuasive I can be. And do you honestly think I’m stupid? You took Louis upstairs the last time we had dinner and nobody needed to tell me what had been going on, it was quite obvious…”

Harry stared at his feet, he could feel his cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

“You know that?” he mumbled.

“Once again baby, I’m not from yesterday. And don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you guys finally are admitting you love each other, that should’ve happened when you met!”

Harry kept staring down, not knowing what to say to his mum.

 

“So how long have you guys been together?”

“A couple of months…”

“Months?! And why have you been keeping this a secret?” She gave him a firm look and put her hands on her hips, Harry didn’t dare to look her in the eyes.

“It wasn’t that serious at first, that only happened recently…” He prayed his mum would accept that explanation as he didn’t want to tell her about the game they started.

“You have told him you love him right?”

He nodded.

“Well I always thought you’d be jumping for joy the moment you did. I never expected you to react so distantly…”

Finally he managed to look at his mum.

“I said it mum, but he hasn’t said it back…”

“Yet” his mum added.

“Excuse me?”

“He hasn’t said it back _yet_ Harry.” She elaborated. “You know him better than anybody sweetie. You know how long it took him to tell Patrick he loved him, he was dead scared to get hurt, but he said it. And then he got hurt. Badly. You know how hard that was on him… give him some time. You know he loves you.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t you stand there like that Harry! That is not how I raised you to be. You’re going to shower him with love and I can guarantee you that he’ll give it back!”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I've been getting a lot of negative comments about my writing. 
> 
> First off, English is NOT my first language (as I wrote in my first notes) therefor I know I make a lot of mistakes, but noone was willing to be my BETA, so sorry but if you can't read through my errors, don't read this fic.
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this fic for a different fandom years ago, it was a het fic at first and I am altering it to be a Larry fic, if I left some mistakes, please tell me but be kind?
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that harsh comments can really hurt a person.  
> I have been thinking of deleting this fic all together. Giving it one more go, especially as it's coming to an end.  
> But I just thought I'd let you all know what's been going on.

 

Harry spent the rest of the day pondering what to do to convince Louis of the love he held for him.  
He bought candles and placed them all around the living room, bath room and his bedroom and bought his favorite chocolate. But everything felt too cheesy to him. He knew Louis was a romantic and he’d probably loved the gesture but he wanted to do something to impress him.  
But as the hours passed, he still hadn’t found something.  
Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 7pm. Which meant Louis’ first day back at work would be as good as finished. He jumped up and grabbed his coat, he was going to pick Louis up and take him to a fancy restaurant to start with.  
But as he reached the studios and looked through the window he couldn’t see the light burning, which was odd as Louis never left without showering first and as the last class had only just finished, he should’ve been there.  
He rang the doorbell and waited. Just as he was about to leave, thinking Louis had already left the door opened.  
“Haz, what are you doing here?”

Harry was surprised to see Dave in the door opening.

“I could ask you the same thing” he answered.  
“I’ve just finished the last class, was already on my way out when you rang the bell.” “Where’s Louis?” Harry frowned.

“Damn! I told him to call you, he said he would”   
“Dave, where is Louis?!” he spoke more agitated.

“He fainted during his first class, he called me and asked to cover the rest of the classes for today. I told him to see a doctor and to call you, but I guess he didn’t?”  
“No, he didn’t. And he hasn’t come home either, I’ve been there all day. Where the hell is he?!”  
Without waiting for Dave to response, Harry rushed off.

 

Louis walked slowly, looking at his watch. He still had 20 minutes to kill before he’d normally come home. He didn’t want to worry Harry, so he had planned not to tell him about his doctor’s visit. But it did mean he had to wait until it was time for him to go home. He’d spent most of the day in a Starbucks near the studio, a place he knew Harry never came.  
Finally he could go home!

Still walking in a slow tempo he inhaled the cold air and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the fresh air flowing through his lungs.  
But he was roughly snapped out of his moment when someone grabbed his arm.

“Louis, I’ve been looking all over for you!”  
Louis looked at the man in front of him.

“Let go of me now, I mean it!”  
“Oh come on Lou, it’s not like I hurt you or anything…”

“Why are you even here? Don’t you have some baby to take care of?!”  
Louis tried to increase his step.

“Please Louis! Can’t we just talk for a moment?!”  
“No Patrick, we can’t. I don’t want to see you or speak to you. Leave me alone!”  
“Please… I’ve been looking for you all day. Weren’t you supposed to have classes today?”  
Louis stopped and turned to face him.

“Not that it’s any of your business but Dave covered for me today. I had other things to do. Now next time you’re desperate to talk to me, try calling and when I’m having a good day, I might even answer. But today is not a good day, so get off my back!”  
With that said he started to walk again, faster this time, making sure Patrick would leave him alone.

 

Harry paced around the room. He tried to call Louis but as usual he had his phone turned off. The moment he heard him come through the door he tried to keep his calm, he wanted him to explain it himself.  
“Where were you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice in a normal tone.

“Sorry I’m late, I ran into Patrick and he didn’t take no for an answer…”  
That confused Harry for a moment.  
“Did he hurt you?”

“No, well not physically anyways. But I don’t want to talk about that. What’s for dinner?”

He saw Louis look around the room and he smiled when he saw all the candles.

“Were you planning on skipping dinner Mr. Styles?”   
Louis walked towards him and put his arms around his neck.

“Where were you?” he asked again, trying to ignore Louis’ intensions.  
“I already told you… are you this grumpy because I’m a few minutes late? How can I make it up to you?”  
Louis teasingly licked a long stripe across his jaw. This was enough, Harry pushed him away.  
“Where were you Louis. Don’t lie to me. I came to pick you up and you weren’t there!”  
Louis looked confused.

“Oh, I probably just missed you…” he stammered.  
“No Lou. NO! Dave was there and he told me you…”

“He told you what?!”  
“Why are you so mad? And why didn’t you call me when you had to go to the doctor? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. Can we just not talk about this?”  
Louis let himself fall down on the sofa. Harry sat down beside him.  
“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing! You know me, I’m just clumsy…”  
“Dave told me you fainted…”

“Dave exaggerated. I just felt dizzy. Probably didn’t drink enough. The doctor checked me out and I’m fine.”  
Harry bit his lip and looked at him.

“Sure?”

“Yes. Now what’s for dinner?”  
He was going to let it go for now, but this was not the last time they would talk about this.

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“You told your mum?!”

They were about to go to bed when Harry told Louis his mum paid them a visit, earlier that day.

“Gems already told her, what was I about to say?”

“Oh God no… what did Gemma tell her? Did she tell her about… What does _she_ know actually?”

“Louis calm down! Gemma knows everything but I’m sure she didn’t tell mum all of it. She only stated that we were in love.”

Louis sighed. “Nothing else?”

Harry sat down on his bed. “No… Well…”

“Well what?” Louis kept walking around in tiny circles, hands firmly attached to his sides.

“Well she knew about what we did the evening of our family dinner…”

Louis’ jaw dropped and he looked shocked. “O no! Please tell me that’s not true!”

“Loubear…”

“No! Don’t Loubear me! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?”

Harry nodded. “It was embarrassing for me too… But it doesn’t really matter now does it?”

“It does! I don’t want to know what Anne thinks of me now!”

Harry stood up and grabbed Louis by his arms.

“She still loves you, she always has. And she’s happy for us. So there’s nothing to worry about.”

Louis looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

“Sorry… I’m just a bit on edge after seeing Patrick again…”

“That’s okay baby. Come on, let’s get you into bed, you need your rest!”

 

The following morning Louis found Harry in the living room. His eyes immediately drifting off to the coffee table where he saw the black hat lying on top of it. There were also muffins, croissants and scones on a plate.

“You’re awake! Do you want some tea?” Harry immediately poured him a cup without waiting for his reply.

“What’s all this?” Louis pointed at the table before sitting down on the couch, warming his hands to the mug that was now filled with hot tea.

“We’re going to celebrate!”

“Celebrate what?”

“You’re not going to work today, alright? I don’t think that’s a good idea… but celebrating is!” Harry looked overly excited, smiling from ear to ear.

He sat down besides Louis on the couch and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“What are we celebrating Haz?” he asked, still not getting what Harry was trying to say.

“The end of our game of course!” Harry grabbed a scone and took a bite.

“Want one?” he asked whilst chewing. Louis shook his head.

“You’re serious? You want to end this?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“You’re sure about that?” Louis chewed on his bottom lip.

“Very! Why? What’s wrong now?”

Louis sighed. “I don’t think we should quite this game so quickly…”

“What do you mean? We don’t need it anymore, do we?”

“You’re right, we don’t. But I’d like to finish this nicely. To let you know how I feel since I haven’t been able to say it yet…”

Louis looked at the ground and Harry put his hand under Louis’ chin, lifting his face ‘till his eyes met his. He smiled.

“I love you Loubear.”

“I…”

“Shh! Whatever you want, I’ll do it, okay?”

Louis nodded.

“Not all the letters though, let’s pick two each. Two letters, we can pick them. We can look through all of those and decide. We’ll play the game as it was supposed to be, on a Saturday, but it doesn’t have to be exactly as it was.”

“I’m not sure if I’m following you… I pick my two fave letters as will you, but then we put them in the hat again? Why not keep your favorite letter?”

“Now where would be the fun in that Haz?” He grinned and Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay. What letters do you want?”

“The S and the C.”

“Alright… I’ll take… the Q and the W”

“What?” Louis nudged him harsh in his side.

“Those letters are impossible! What will I do when I get them?”

“That’s the fun of this game my love!” Harry stuck his tongue out before taking another bite of his scone.

Louis turned to Harry and smiled. Seeing him smiling right back at him, Louis pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you…” he whispered. Before giving him a warm embrace.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Harry made sure Louis didn’t go back to work again that week. He’d lock him up in the house if necessary, worse even, he’d call his mum and let her watch over Louis.

So there Louis was, sitting on the couch, trying to read, but even Emily Brönte’s Wuthering Heights couldn’t keep his mind from drifting off.

Louis knew that Harry was right, he wasn’t feeling well at all, but he hadn’t told him the exact truth yet. Sure he’d been to the doctor when he fainted, but all he told the doctor was that it was caused by the pain medication he got for his leg.

He told Harry that the doctor had examined him, but the truth was he hadn’t.

And Louis still wasn’t feeling well. He was feeling light headed every time he moved too fast. But that was all to blame for him being stressed out, first the game, then the whole change in their relationship, then Patrick showing up… It was all just a bit too much, or so he convinced himself.

 

“Did you pick a letter yet?” Harry asked when he came home later that day.

“Nope…” Louis sighed. “I was too busy trying to concentrate on Heatcliff…”

Harry snickered.

“Just how many times have you read that book? Can’t you dream it by now?!”

Louis grabbed the book off his lap and threw it his way.

“Watch it!” he said. “I’m only here because you’re making me stay in, so you have to deal with me being cranky for not getting some fresh air!”

“I never said you couldn’t stand on the balcony for some air…” he laughed.

“Ha. Ha.” Louis replied sarcastically.

Harry grabbed the hat of the table and handed it to Louis.

“Here, I bet that will cheer you up a bit!”

Louis stuck out his tongue at him but put his hand in the hat nonetheless.

When he unfolded the piece of paper in his hand he cursed out loud again.

“I knew it! Damn you Styles!”

“Picked my letter hey? Well the game was all you doing my love!”

Louis pouted.

“Come on!” Harry gave him a short kiss on his forehead.

“I know you can come up with something… and you know what?”

“What?”

“If it makes you feel any better you don’t have to wait ‘till Saturday to act on it.”

He winked and Louis laughed.

“You’re a bad boy, you know?!”

 


	35. Chapter 35

The following morning Harry woke when he heard a stumbling noise coming from the kitchen. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, stretched and went downstairs to see where the noise came from.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asked when he found Louis stirring a wooden spoon in the mixing bowl.

“I’m making breakfast!”

He looked at the clock. “At 6 a.m.?” Harry yawned again.

“I woke and I got hungry, sorry if I woke you up.”

“What are you making?”

“Waffles. Want some?”

Harry nodded, he was awake now anyways. He slowly walked towards Louis, standing right behind him, he slipped one arm around his waist.

“You slept in your own bed last night, why’s that?” he whispered in Louis’ ear before placing a soft kiss on top of it.

“Cause I want today to be special.”

Harry frowned. “What’s special about today, did I miss an important date?”

Louis turned around in his arms. “No, I’m taking up your advice.”

“That’s a first! What advice?”

“The not-waiting-‘till-Saturday advice…”

“Ooh, I like that. I give great advice, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

Suddenly Louis’ face became serious. “Shut up Harry.”

Harry looked surprised. “What the…”

“I said shut up!”

“What the heck did I do now?!”

Louis pushed him away.

“You’re not listening are you? I told you to be _quiet_!” he emphasized the last word.

“Oh…” was all Harry could make out.

“Right you are. Now you better do as I say or I swear there will be severe consequences.

Louis left the mixing bowl on the kitchen counter as he dragged Harry out of the kitchen, back up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

 

Louis made him strip and made him stand right in front of him as Louis sat down at the end of his bed.

“Good boy…” he said seductively as he let his hands slowly ran over Harry’s body.

Harry bit his lip preventing to make a sound as Louis lowered his head and replaced his hands by his mouth.

Louis pampered his body in butterfly kisses. He ended at his now hard member, placing soft kisses at the tip before standing up and finally placing his lips onto Harry’s.

A soft moan escaped from Harry’s mouth and Louis immediately reacted, turning them around and pushing him hard down on the bed.

He shook his head as he pinned Harry down on the bed, his body completely covering his.

“I thought I told you to stay quiet?”

Harry nodded.

“Mmm… let me think… what can I do to make you shut up?”

Louis let his fingers ran over Harry’s lips.

“Any ideas yourself?” he asked as he bowed down and licked Harry’s chin.

Harry nodded once again and tried to pull Louis up, it was hard making out what his plan was without the talking. But he was stronger than Louis, especially in situations like these. So he pushed and pulled until he had Louis right where he wanted him to be. Still on top of him, but now the other way around. “I think I like your ideas Styles, you might actually win a reward if you keep this up!”

He quickly took Louis’ hips in his hands and buried his face between his cheeks. He may had to keep quiet, Louis sure as hell wasn’t. He panted hard, moaning and cursing as Harry continued his magic work.

It didn’t take Louis long before he tensed up and let the feelings take control.

“Fuck!” he screamed. “I can’t take this anymore!”

Louis pushed himself off of Harry, seeing a smug smile on his face as he licked his lips.

 

Louis growled as he crawled back on top of Harry, feeling him slide easily into him.

Harry pressed a pillow in his face, preventing any sound to come out of his mouth. Fisting the bed sheet with his free hand for control. Sensing he was about to come by his uneven breathing Louis leveled his face to Harry’d and tried to pull the pillow off his face.

“Speak Haz!” he insisted.

Harry dropped the pillow and screamed his name out loud.

“Fuck Lou…” he sighed as Louis collapsed on top of him. Gently wiping his hair out of his face before placing a kiss on Louis’ temple.

“My thoughts exactly…” Louis sighed back. They lay in bed for several more minutes before Harry tried to get up.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

“To finish those waffles, I’m starving! You coming with?” he held out his hand but Louis shook his head.

“You go, I’ll be right down.”

Harry gave him a peck on the lips. “Waiting ‘till I’ve made them right? Well that’s fine, I’ll get you your waffles my prince!”

He smiled as he left the room. Louis sat up and took a deep breath. He tried to get up but his legs felt like Jell-O and the room started spinning and before he knew it he fell down on the ground again. Quickly he climbed back on the bed.

“Breakfast is ready! Or should I say lunch?” Harry yelled from downstairs.

“Bring it up and we’ll have breakfast in bed!” he yelled back.

It didn’t take Harry long to make his way back to the bedroom.

“Whatever you want love. You look a bit pale, you alright?”

Louis nodded. “Just hungry, that was some morning exercise!” he smiled, hoping Harry wouldn’t ask any further.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

“You know what?”

“What?”

Harry stroked Louis’ back while they lay in bed cuddling.

“I think you should go back to the doctor, I’ll come with this time…”

Louis jerked up. “What?!”

Harry tried to pull him back but he refused.

“You honestly thought I didn’t notice you feeling poorly? I know you Loubear, better then you know yourself sometimes…”

“I’m feeling just fine, thank you very much!”

“Fine.” Harry got up and walked towards the shower.

“Where are you going? I thought we were going to spent the day in bed?” Louis pouted.

“Sorry love. I ain’t joining you anywhere unless it’s a trip to the doctor. Your choice…”

He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared into the bath room.

Louis threw a pillow towards him but it hit the closed door.

“That’s blackmail!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” he shouted back.

 

“Is your leg still bothering you Louis?” the doctor asked as he looked at his computer screen to look at his profile.

“Yeah a bit. I think the medication is causing these complications…”

“What do you mean? They’re just pain killers.”

“He fainted, and is feeling light headed all the time!”

Louis gave Harry an angry look.

“You promised to stay quiet! That was the deal, I’d go to the doctors if you’d shut up!”

The doctor interfered.

“I’m glad he did speak up Louis. You shouldn’t keep that information from me, how else will I be able to find out what’s wrong?”

Louis huffed. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m probably just tired. I have a low blood pressure, so this is nothing to worry about, right?”

He emphasized the last word giving Harry another firm look.

“Right. Well you might be right, but I’d like to examine you nonetheless. And after that I want to take some blood samples and sent them to the lab. Maybe you’re right, but I’d rather be sure, alright?”

Louis mumbled a soft ‘yes’ before he stood up and followed the doctor into the examination room. Harry wanted to follow him but his harsh look quickly told him to stay put.

 

“Happy now?!” Louis said when they were on their way home. Harry kept his eyes on the road and his hands firmly attached to the steering wheel.

“Not until the test results get back.”

Louis huffed. “There’s nothing wrong I told you that a thousand times already, what will it take for you to believe me?!”

“I’m just worried alright. Now let’s get you home and into bed.”

He parked the car in front of the house and quickly got out to open Louis’ door.

“Stop treating me like some kind of invalid!”

Harry shook his head and tried his best to let him be.

“Listen…” Louis said the moment they entered their home.

“I promise that, if the test shows anything, anything at all, I’ll take a step down okay? But I really am feeling fine. Haven’t been dizzy all day. I think I should just sleep and eat enough. But as long as we know nothing, could you please let me off the hook?”

“I guess so, but you have to take it easy!”

“I will. But I can’t let Dave run my classes for me forever…”

Suddenly Harry snapped. “Hell no! You’re not dancing!”

“But you just said that I…”

“I said you should take it easy, teaching is NOT taking it easy!”

“You can NOT decide what I can and cannot do Harry!”

Harry protested. “Fine. Let’s just forget that we’re in a relationship…”

“What is that supposed to mean? I already told you I appreciate your concern but you can’t lock me up, I’ll go crazy!”

“All I want is to take care of you. I worry about you… I love you Lou!”

“I…”

“Never mind!”

And with that said Harry went upstairs and all Louis heard was the slamming of his bedroom door.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Louis hesitated. He hadn't spoken to Harry ever since their little fight the day earlier, he had gone to bed without having dinner and never heard him come out of his room either.  
Now here he was, sitting on the far end of his bed, his cell phone still attached to his hand. He wanted to get up and talk to Harry but something inside of him refused to move. The test results were nothing like he had expected and maybe that was part of the reason why he couldn't find the nerve to stand up and talk to Harry.  
A soft knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. Louis cleared his throat before answering.  
"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"   
Louis managed to get himself up off the bed and unlocked the door. The moment the door opened Harry pulled him into a hug and buried his head in Louis’ neck.  
"Forgive me?" he mumbled.

"For what?" Louis replied as he detached himself from his body.  
"For being an ass yesterday... you can go back to your dance school if that's what you want. I was just looking out for you. But you're right. You've been feeling a lot better, so I guess it wouldn't harm anyone if you went."  
Louis smiled.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry too. I said some harsh things I didn't meant. I just hate not being able to do what I want..."  
Harry pulled him back and kissed his forehead.

"I know. So are we good now?"  
Louis nodded. "Sure?" "Sure."  
Harry let go of him and turned around to leave his room.

"Want to get some breakfast? Maybe you can call the doctor after you ate something, then we know if there's something wrong."  
Louis gave a vague smile and nodded. How was he ever going to tell Harry what the doctor had said.  
He went downstairs and had his muesli just to please Harry. Harry snug up behind him placing a kiss behind his ear.

"Do you know what?"

"What?"  
"If you're feeling all better and the results show the same, you might get lucky tonight since I picked the next letter..."  
Louis giggled. "Now did you? When did I say you could?"  
"I didn't know I needed your permission. And just so you know, I picked one of your letters..."

Louis turned his head around to meet Harry’s eyes.

"I can't wait to see what you came up with!"  
Harry smiled and pecked his lips. "First you have to call the doctor."  
"Yes sir!" Louis stood up and tried to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Louis stopped and turned. "Up stairs, you wanted me to call the doctor."  
Harry frowned. "Can't you do that down here?" "

Erm... I just... Well what if... I rather do it upstairs."  
"Okay." Harry already moved his own plate aside and was about to follow Louis.

"Alone." he said.

 

Harry let out a short sigh but let him walk.  
Louis stood in his bedroom for a few good minutes. Since he already called the doctor there was nothing he could do up here but wait. Wait until he figured out what to say.  
He thought about everything for a few more minutes before he put on his happy face and went down the stairs again.  
"Let the game continue!" he cheered as he entered the kitchen.

Harry smiled. "I guess that means there's nothing wrong?"

Louis smiled at him.  
"Nothing is wrong, told you so. Now when are we going to play?"  
Harry gave him a short hug.

"Tonight. You go to the studio and tell Dave the good news, I'll go and prepare for tonight, how does that sound?"  
"Perfect. Just perfect!"  
"Good. Now don't go wasting all your energy in that school of yours, you'll need some when you get home!"


	38. Chapter 38

Harry liked to believe he was in total control of his own life and that was just the way he liked it. He always had the need to feel like that but during the One Direction period it felt like he'd lost his control.  
Everything was decided for him, and to be honest, he didn't even try to change that. And it was easy, there, he admitted it. It was easy if someone else made all the decisions for you and all you had to do was show up.  
But that was years ago and since then he tried to regain his control. And he had. He was making his own decisions, doing only what he wanted to do and nothing else.

Although he had to be honest with himself, ever since he’d finally admitted to Louis (and himself) that he loved him, many of his decisions, not to say all of his decisions, were based on that.

With everything he did he thought about how it could affect their relationship. What he could do to make Louis as happy as he could possibly be.

That’s why he’d been so worried lately. He knew Louis wasn’t feeling well and he hated his stubbornness. But in the end he did go to the doctor and Louis was right, there was nothing wrong. He should’ve believed Louis from the start. But hey, he couldn’t help it.

That just happened. When Harry loved someone he got overly protective. Better safe than sorry, he told himself.

Now he couldn’t wait for Louis to come back home again, he’d planned an eventful evening. After all, he got one of his letters, the C. And decided it meant Complete Harry Control. He really liked the sound of that already!

 

Louis hurried down to the studio to tell Dave he was going to start giving classes again starting next week. But he did ask him to stay on and do half of the classes. For once in his life he decided to take a step back. After all, he had to figure out what to do with the news he received from the doctor before making any decisions about his dance studio.

Once he talked to Dave, he rushed off to Hannah’s office. Nervously he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” he heard his friend say and he entered the room.

“Louis, hey sweetheart. What brings you by?”

Louis closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair opposite to his friend.

“Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you…”

His friend gave him look.

“That sounds serious, please tell me you’ve told the guy you love him yet?”

Louis shook his head.

“NOT? LOUIS! What have I told you?!”

“It’s not that… It’s something else but sort of has a lot to do with it…”

Louis sighed.

“You’re confusing me.” Hannah said. “Listen, sit tight while I’m going to let my boss know that I’m going to be late for the meeting, so you and I can talk, okay?”

“You don’t have to do that Han! I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me!”

“Hush you! I’m not going to get into trouble, just have to reschedule something. Now don’t move until I get back!”

Hannah left and Louis stared out the window for a few minutes, anticipating, figuring out how to tell his best friend about it all.

The door opened and closed again, waking Louis up from his thoughts.

“Alright, spill it!” Hannah sat on the desk looking down at Louis.

“There’s no other way to tell you this so I’m just going to say it at once. I do demand you to not yell at me…”

Hannah frowned. “Alright?” it sounded more like a question then a statement but Louis continued anyways.

And Louis told her everything.


	39. Chapter 39

Louis opened the front door and tried to reach for the light switch since the entire place looked completely deserted and dark.  
“Haz?” he called out as he turned the lights on. He let out a sigh.

“Are you home?”  
Was it hot or was it just him? He walked toward the thermostat and frowned at the 30degrees it showed.  
“Haz, why the hell is it so hot in here?” he shouted, finally he got a response.

“Turn off the lights and come upstairs. Do NOT touch the thermostat, you got that?!”  
Louis shrugged and went upstairs. Knowing he’d better not argue with him now as he was sure he was going to yell at him for lying to him in the first place.  
“Where are you?” Louis called out.

“In the bedroom, hurry up!”  
He repressed a smile and walked towards the bedroom door. He hesitated about entering, there it was, the moment of truth.  
Louis opened the door and found Harry on the bed, the room lit only by a few candles.  
“What’s all this?” he asked.

“Shhh! Enough with all the questions, get naked and get in the bed… now!”  
Louis smiled. “Haz, could we talk first, please?”  
Hary shook his head, crawling out of the bed, walking towards him.

“You’re… naked…” Louis stated.  
Harry smiled and nodded.

“You’re damn right I am, and so will you. We can talk later. It’s my turn to take control now. That’s right. I got the ‘c’. Complete Harry control!”

  
Louis looked at him a bit befuddled. “Do you need my help with those clothes?” Harry asked as he reached him, his hands reaching for his shirt.  
“Harry stop… we need to talk!” Louis pushed his hands away and took a step back.   
Harry, however, completely neglected his actions, grabbed his waist with both hands and pushed him up against the wall. Before Louis could open his mouth to protest Harry covered his lips with his own.

It took a minute or two before Harry could feel Louis let go and give in.  
He smiled into the kiss, he knew Louis wasn’t going to put up with much of a fight, he never had been able to really say no to him.  
He loved to power he had over him. He broke the kiss, only long enough to take off Louis shirt, before pressing his lips back onto his.  
“You know why it’s so warm in here?” he whispered in between the kisses. Louis sighed a soft ‘no’ as Harry’s hand made quick work of the remaining items of Louis’ clothing.  
“So you can walk around naked all evening and not get cold… although I’m planning to keep you in bed all night… I’m sure I know how to warm you up!”  
“Harry…” Louis’ voice trembled as Harry attacked his neck, nipping at it hard.

Harry didn’t give a shit if Louis yelled at him tomorrow about the marks, right now he was going to do whatever he damn well pleased, and by the moans and Louis’ fingers carding through his hair, he believed that he didn’t care either. His rough hands brutally traveled up and down Louis’ torso as he moved his kisses down his stomach to just above his groin. He could see drops of precum on Louis’ hard on and it was intoxicating. He sat on his knees, his face just a mere inch from him, and he stared up at Louis as he gazed down at him.   
“Still want to talk?” Harry asked, making sure Louis felt his hot breath on his most private part.  
“Nuh…”

“Thought so!” he said before swiping a lick of him.  
Louis moaned as he took another long lick, before standing up, much to Louis dismay.  
“But you know what, today is about me, and what I love more than how you taste,” he whispered into Louis’ ear, nipping at it. It really was a fetish of his.

“I love the way you move when I’m inside of you.”  
Louis gasped, then quickly recovered and managed to speak back.

“What are you waiting for then?”  
Harry chuckled lightly against his shoulder.

“God I love the control I have over you!” he grunted as he lifted one of Louis legs around him as he trust into him, not taking things slow.  
He was in control right now, and he wanted something dirty, something raw, something positively filthy.   
Louis cried out in pain as well as ecstasy as Harry set a rhythm of hard and quick thrusts, and slow and steady ones. Louis could feel everything and he loved it. He clenched around him like a glove, making Harry moan.

He fucking loved fucking Louis, and he let him know.  
“I fucking love you Lou… tell me you love this too!” he demanded, slamming into him harder now.  
“Oh God… I… Haz… love it… you… I… oh my God!”  
He didn’t exactly say he loved him but in a way he did and that was all it took for Harry to release himself inside of him. He rode out his orgasm, rocking into Louis’ body. He brought Louis for the high as he grab his cock in his hand and gave it a few rough pulls. Louis cried out and tightened around him, milking him for what he was worth.

  
“Need to sit…” Louis breathed, feeling his legs give away underneath him.  
“Give me a second,” Harry murmured into his shoulder as he pulled out of him, watching his release drip down Louis’ inner thighs. It was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It may have also been the filthiest.  
When he pulled away, Louis sat down on the floor, catching his breath and Harry sat beside him.  
“You wanted to talk?”Harry asked when he got his breath back.  
That one sentence brought Louis back on earth, suddenly remembering what he came home to do.  
“Maybe we should clean up first?”

“Fine by me. We can do this again in the shower, you know?”  
He gave Louis a wide smile which he returned vaguely.

“Not now Haz. Let’s just take a fast shower, we need to talk before we do anything else.”  
“Okay. Whatever you say. You’re worrying me now, you know that?”  
He got on his feet and held out his hand to pull Louis up.

“I know. Don’t. We’ll be fine.”  
The moment he entered the bathroom and had his back towards him Louis mouthed a voiceless ‘I hope’.

 


	40. Chapter 40

As soon as Harry walked towards the bathroom Louis began to clean up. Throwing all the their clothes in the hamper. Then he started taking off the sheets and grabbing new ones out of the closet.  
Harry waited in the shower as he heard Louis rumble around the room. He laughed to himself, thinking about how Louis’ probably trip over the sheets in no time, knowing how clumsy Louis usually was.  
And it didn’t take long before he indeed heard him fall. Laughing even harder he waited for the long stream of cursed words coming from Louis’ mouth, but to his surprise, they didn’t come.  
He waited a tiny bit longer before he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.  
“Loubear, you alright babe?”

No reply. Still dripping wet from the shower he opened the door to the bedroom and let out a sigh as he saw Louis lying on the floor, tangled in the dirty bed sheets.  
“What are you doing? Fighting with linens? I thought you were going to join me in the shower?” He waited for Louis to look up.

“You realize I’m making a mess of the floor now too, right? Playing damsel in distress…” He pulled at one of the sheets, trying to detangle him, waiting for Louis to pull back so he’d fall on top of him.

“I know what your plan is mister!” he added.  
But he didn’t pull back.

He didn’t make a sound. And suddenly Harry got worried.  
“Louis? Lou. This isn’t fun, answer me, now please!” He crawled over Louis and grabbed his face in both hands. He didn’t reply, he just lay there.

“Louis! LOUIS!” he started screaming, shaking him a bit, hoping, praying that this wasn’t happening to him.  
Ever so slowly Louis opened his eyes, but it took some time before he could focus.

“Ouch…” was all he could say.

“What happened Lou? Are you alright?”  
“I don’t know… everything just disappeared… I…” His eyes started to roll back but this time he started shaking as it happened.  
“This isn’t good. I’m calling a doctor, now!” Harry grabbed his phone from the table and started dialling.

“I’ve got you Lou, don’t you worry, I’m right here!”

 

\-----

 

“Please, I do NOT need to go to the hospital, I’m fine. Just fainted really!”  
“Sir, you may have just fainted but by what he told us it was a bit more than that” the man spoke, nodding his head towards Harry who looked worried and sad all at the same time.  
“So we’re going to take you into the ambulance and let a doctor check you out, alright?”  
Louis nodded, knowing this was a battle he wasn’t going to win.  
  
“Could you please go home and get me some clothes? It will probably be a while before they get the test results back anyways.”  
“I’m not leaving you here Louis, if you want me to call Hannah and ask her to drop off some clothes, I can do that, but you’re not getting rid of me.”   
Harry sat in the chair next to the waiting bed they had put Louis in.  
The doctor had checked his eyes and talked to Louis in private for a while. Harry was now allowed back into Louis’ room as they waited for the results.  
  
“Don’t worry Haz, I’m…”

“Don’t tell me that you’re fine, because you’re not! Do you have any idea how scared I was, seeing you lying on the floor, not responding to me?!”  
Suddenly Louis burst out in tears.   
“I know!” he sobbed. “And I’m sorry. But I really need you to tell me that I’m fine right now okay? ‘Cause the truth is, I know I’m not fine and I lied to you about that and I’m scared and I just need somebody to tell me everything is going to be okay!”  
Harry climbed next to him on the bed and threw his arms around him, holding Louis tightly to his chest.  
They sat like that for a while, waiting for the doctor to return.  
  
“You’re going to be fine.” Harry spoke the words they both wanted to hear, but neither of them knew if that was true.  
And then he pulled Louis close into the tightest hug possible.

 


	41. Chapter 41

“Hannah, hi. It’s me, Harry.” He stood outside the hospital, making a quick call to Louis’  friend.  
“Hi Haz, what’s up?”  
He spoke quickly, trying not to break down as he filled Hannah in on all the details.  
“So he told you about the test results then. Is there anything I can do?”  
“What test results? We’re still waiting for the doctor how do you know? And could you bring some clothes?”  
“I’ll be right on it. And talk to Louis. I’m surprised the doctors haven’t said any more yet.”   
  
“What are you doing here?” Louis asked the moment Hannah barged into the door of his room.  
“Harry called me. How are you feeling?”  
She bent over the bed and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.  
“Alright I guess. I actually felt fine from the moment I got here. Though I am a bit nervous about how Harry will react.”  
“You haven’t told him yet?! I told him to come to you and force you to tell him ages ago. Where is he?”  
“I don’t know, I was sleeping and he wasn’t here when I woke up”

 

Harry came back into the room at that very point. Glancing from Hannah to Louis and back.

“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on right now!” He almost screamed.

“Sir I’m asking you to keep it quiet, we have other patients here. We will not have you disturb the entire hall” the doctor said who had entered the room right behind Harry.  
The doctor stood on the end of Louis bed taking a moment to look at Hannah, Harry and Louis.  
“Mr Tomlinson, are you okay with these people being in the room with you?” the doctor asked.   
Louis nodded. “Harry here is my boyfriend. I haven’t told him anything yet so maybe you could explain it to him?”  
The doctor gave a short nod whilst Harry huffed a “Explain what?!”

“ I have some good and some bad news.”  
“Give us the bad first then” Harry replied, holding Louis’ hand tightly.   
“We found a small hematoma on the right side of Louis’ brain when he last came in for a check up. Probably caused by the fall he made earlier this year.”  
“A what?” Harry asked.

“It’s a small bleeding, but by the looks of it, it won’t be that difficult to be removed. And that’s the good news. I told Louis last week that he should talk to his family and make an appointment to remove the hematoma as soon as possible. However none of us could have foreseen this to happen.”  
Harry looked at the doctor, then back at Louis who looked the other way, not knowing what to say.

“The bleeding causes a certain pressure on the brain, and what probably happened today was an seizure. Somewhat like an epileptic attack.”  
“But why hasn’t that happened before then? I mean, the fall was a while ago. And if you thought it was a dangerous thing weeks ago you would have kept him here right?”  
“That is hard to tell. But these attacks are often shown after heavy physical effort.”  
The doctor looked to them both.   
“So you’re saying that it happened ‘cause we…”

”It’s a possibility yes. But that is not our concern right now. The main concern now is to get this hematoma out. We would like to perform surgery as soon as possible.”  
“Is it dangerous?” Harry spoke softly, still trying to capture everything that just had been said.  
“Yes. I’m not going to lie to you. There’s always a risk when it comes to brain surgery. But like I said, it’s in a good location and I think we should be able to remove the entire bleeding easily.”  
“What exactly will you be doing?” Harry asked, squeezing Louis’ hand a little tighter.  
“We would have to drill a tiny hole in the side of Louis’ head, using suction to remove the hematoma.”  
“You’re going to shave my head?” Louis looked up at Harry and back to the doctor who politely smiled.

“Just a tiny spot, I’ll try to be as careful as I can. Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing, we’ll put you down completely.”  
  
“But it can go wrong?”

“Yes.”

 “How big of a chance is that?”  
The doctor swallowed. “Like I said we can’t give you a percentage but it is looking really good…”  
“Right, and when are you going to do this?” Harry interrupted.  
“Tomorrow morning if that’s alright with Louis?”  
“No.” he said firmly. “I’m not having this surgery.”  
“Louis, didn’t you hear what the doctor said?” Harry took his face in his hands.  
“Yes I heard him and I’m not going to do this surgery. I need to think about this. I don’t want them to drill holes in my skull. I’m functioning just fine. It’s nothing major right? Like, if I don’t have the surgery it’s not like I’ll die. Right?”   
The doctor sighed.   
“No at the moment it is not life threatening. But it could be. You already had a seizure. There’s currently a pressure on your brain and I do really advice you to have this surgery sooner rather than later. I’ll give you a moment, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

 

“Okay this is bullshit”  
Suddenly all heads turned to Hannah, who stood there fuming.

 “You’re putting your life at risk here! And you’re my best friend and I do not intend to lose you any time soon, okay? I know you are scared. But there’s no point in putting your life in danger. What happens if you get another attack like that? What if in the meantime things will get worse? What if you die because of that? Think about it Louis. You’re not thinking clearly…”  
A soft sob escaped from Louis’ lips.

“I’m just really scared… I don’t want to have surgery at all…”  
Hannah walked over and grabbed his hand.

“I know sweetie, we all are scared. But you have to think about the consequences when you say you want to postpone the surgery… You’ll need the surgery sooner rather than later. Okay?”

  
Louis nodded, he knew his friend spoke the truth. He just had never been this scared in his life! Brain surgery, people die of minor things all the time. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now?   
  
“I just... “ Harry said. “I’m right back”  
“Where are you going?” Louis yelled and he heard a soft muttering about suing the hospital he stayed in, in London. For not diagnosing this earlier.

“Maybe you could go after him, tell him to stop. There’s no point really…” Louis looked hopeful at Hannah.  
“You know what hun. I think he just needs something to focus on, do something… But I will go and find him for you, just so you can tell him you’re going to have this surgery first thing tomorrow morning!”  
And with that Hannah left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I am trying to upload the last chapters today.   
> Have too much papers to write and exams to take in the next weeks so I'm doing my very best to finish this today :)

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked when Hannah came back alone.

“He’ll be right here, said something about rushing home to get you something.”  
Louis managed to put a weak smile on his face.   
“Don’t worry, he’ll be right back! Now, did you tell the doctor yet that you want to proceed the surgery?”  
Hannah sat down at the bedside as she watched her friend nod in reply.

“And they’re going to shave my head in a bit…”

“Just a tiny bit love. And your hair will grow back, it’s about protecting that weird stuff inside your head!”  
“You mean my perfect brain?”

“Yeah, that mushy stuff…” Hannah laughed and managed to get Louis to laugh along.  
They sat talking and laughing for a while, trying not to be too serious about the whole situation, waiting for Harry to return.  
When he did he asked to speak to Hannah for a moment, leaving Louis alone.  
It didn’t take long thankfully.

  
“So, did you scare Hannah off? Where did she go?”  
Harry smiled as he walked towards Louis’ bed.

“I told her I wanted to have some alone time with you, is that so bad?”  
“Not if that means you’ll lay with me for a while…”

“That can be arranged, move over!”  
He gently lay down beside him, holding on to him, making sure he wouldn’t fall out.

“I’m really sorry. For not telling you sooner.”  
“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I just... I’m so scared Haz. I didn’t know how to tell you. It doesn’t even feel like it’s real you know?”

Harry breathed a sigh into Louis’ hair.   
“I understand love. I’d love to be angry with you, maybe I was a bit earlier, but I do understand. I’m scared too”

  
“So what did you get me then? Hannah told me you went home.”  
“I brought your teddy bear and something else.”  
  
Louis smiled.

“You think the bear can protect me?”

“Well he’s not alone in that, I’m helping him!”

“Good” Louis said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“What’s the other thing?”

“Maybe I should wait with that…”

“Why?”  
“Just to keep you in suspense!”   
Harry stuck out his tongue at him.   
  
Louis pouted.   
“But maybe I need it now…. You know. They are going to shave my head in a bit…”  
“Alright, hold on.”   
Harry detangled himself from Louis’ body and got up from the bed.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could leave the bed!”  
“Do you want me to get the other ‘thing’ or not?!”   
Louis pouted once again.  
“Stop with the pouting Louis, you’ll get it all I promise!”  
He giggled as Harry got the bear out of the bag he’d brought into the room and threw it at him.

“Part one… and are you ready for part two?”

Louis nodded.

“Sure? ‘Cause there’s no turning back once you say yes.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Alright.” Harry kept standing as he cleared his throat.

“Do you remember what happened before you had a fight with the bed linnen?”  
Louis crossed his arms giving him a mean look.

“I didn’t fought with them, I had an attack!”  
Harry smiled.   
“Smart ass! Anyways, do you remember or not?”  
“The sex part? I remember very well, but if you want to refresh my memory be my guest…”  
“Yes well the sex part. The entire game. By playing it we sort of made a trip down memory lane, and whilst doing that I’ve realized something.   
You are my only security in life. No matter what happened or what is going to happen in the future, you are the one I can always count on. You’re here for me, always. Even when I’m a jerk or act out. You still believe in me.”  
  
Louis huffed.   
“Trust me, I don’t know why sometimes…”

“Let me finish please.”

Louis mouthed ‘sorry’ as Harry continued.   
“I think I’ll better do this now, before you interrupt me again.”

With that said he got a small box out of the bag and dropped down on one knee.

“What are you doing Haz? You okay?”   
Louis asked before he realized what was happening.   
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!”   
  
Harry laughed.   
“Could you please shut up and let me do this before my knee starts hurting?”  
“Yes, yes, of course! Sorry, I’ll stay quiet…”   
Louis really had to restrain himself from jumping up and down. Harry opened the small box revealing a simple but gorgeous silver ring.  
  
“Louis William Tomlinson, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”   
Quiet. Louis stayed quiet.

“Could you please answer?” Harry asked after seconds that felt like minutes.

“YEEEEES!” Louis almost screamed.   
“Of course you silly guy. Get up and give me a kiss, NOW!”  
  
Harry laughed as he obliged. Sliding the ring on his finger the moment he sat down on his bed.  
“You do have horrible timing, you know?”  
Louis said as he admired the piece of jewellery on his hand.

“Why’s that?”

“The doctor told me to try to relax and not stress too much. This” he said pointing at his hand “Now makes me stress a lot.   
Like, when can we do this, when will my hair look good enough again, when will we tell people. Not to start about looking for a decent suit!”  
  
Harry laughed out loud.

“You’re unbelievable. Why does everything always have to be done in an instant.   
Listen Louis, you saying you want to marry me, is enough for me. Now let’s get this surgery done and then we’ll see about what comes next. Okay?”  
  
Just as Harry had convinced Louis to slow down a bit, the nurse came in saying it was time to shave Louis’ hair off.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only managed to finish this chapter and I'm afraid you'll hate me for leaving you hanging.... BUT I promise to try my best to upload the next tomorrow morning.
> 
> I'll try to finish writing whilst I'm at work all night.

“You look weird… sexy but weird.”   
“Thank you. I only did this so you wouldn’t be alone in this. It feels weird though…” Harry said running his hand over his now partially shaved head. He had shaved a long stripe from just above and behind his right ear. He brushed his remaining long curls to the other side.  
  
“I think it suits you.” Hannah said. “You look a bit like a football player.”  
Harry frowned.   
“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but I’ll take it. Now, are you ready sweetheart?”  
Louis sighed.   
“Ready as I’ll ever be. You’ll both stay here until I’m asleep, right?”

They both nodded.

“Better even.” Hannah added. “We’ll stay right here until you wake up again.”  
  
“Haz?”

“Yeah love?”

“Could you give me a minute with Hannah?”  
Harry looked from Louis to his best friend.

“Sure. I’ll just go and talk to the doctors once more.”  
The moment Louis was sure he left he started speaking.  
“Hannah, can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If something goes wrong…”

“It won’t!”   
“You don’t know that. Anyways, if something goes wrong, will you promise me to look after Haz? You’re the only one I can ask this, you know how much he means to me… he’s my life really…”

“And you’re his so you better stop talking nonsense and just focus on getting better!”  
“Promise me, please? Just in case… Just so I know for sure he’ll be okay…”

“Alright, alright. I promise. But you better promise me to come back to us!”  
“I’ll do my best, that I can promise.”  
Hannah gave Louis the tightest hug possible and went to get Harry. Who came back with the doctors who put him on an IV, waiting for the anaesthetics to kick in.  
Louis held on tight to his teddy with his left hand, holding Harry’s hand in his right.  
“I love you.” Louis whispered.

“I love you too, see you soon my future husband!”  
  
It took forever or at least, that what it felt like to Harry. He knew the surgery would take several hours, the doctors had told him that, but hours had passed and he was still waiting without any information.  
“Something is wrong, I just know it…”   
“Calm down Haz. They said it would take a while, stop thinking the worst.”

“But it’s taking too long!” he said, walking around in circles through the waiting room.  
“If there were any complication we’d know, they would have sent someone to tell us. Trust me Harry, sit down and wait….”  
At that moment the door opened both hoping it would be a doctor telling them the surgery had succeeded and Louis had survived.  
  
But it wasn’t a doctor. It was Anne. Rushing over to the both of them.  
“Mum, what are you doing here?” Harry asked confused.

“This young lady over here gave me a call and explained what was going on. Now why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t I know our LouLou was having surgery? Poor thing, I would’ve been here earlier if I knew! And what have you done to your hair?!”  
She gave both Hannah and Harry a quick hug, while Harry explained about his missing hair.   
“Is there any news yet?”  
Hannah shook her head.

“No. But thank you for coming. I couldn’t control him any longer… he’s driving me insane!”  
“Harry sweetie, there’s nothing you can do but wait. Louis will be fine. I’m sure he will be.”  
  
“I asked him to marry me mum.” He said softly.

“Finally you got some sense into you! You’re making me really happy, you know?”  
“What if something’s wrong mum? We’ve been waiting for hours and no one says anything…”  
Hannah stood up. “I’m going to get some coffee. Can I get you anything?”  
“You’re leaving?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m just getting coffee, trust me, Louis wouldn’t want us to dehydrate out here… I’ll be back in a sec. Now can I bring you anything?”  
He shook his head. Hannah shrugged and left the room.  
  
When she came back, she brought both Harry and Anne something to drink as well as a sandwich.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I promised to take care of you, and you’ll be no good to Louis if you’re going to starve yourself. Now eat, drink and try not to overanalyze everything in that weird head of yours…”  
Anne laughed at her comment and thanked Hannah for the supplies.  
They waited, and waited. The longer they waited, time seemed to go by slower. Every minute seemed to take an hour to pass by.  
Then finally the doors of the waiting room opened and two doctors stepped inside.  
“Mr. Styles? Do take a seat.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo... here's the epilogue.  
> FINALLY this fic is finished!

Epilogue

 

Sweat was dripping of his body as he swayed his hips in time with the music. For a long time he thought he’d never be able to dance again.   
Even if he had been physically able to do it, Harry wouldn’t have let him if it were up to him.   
But it had been 5 years and after years of regular checkups Louis had been given the all clear last year.   
He remembered how he felt when he had woken up from after the surgery 5 years ago. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the piercing green ones of his fiancé.  
  


 _“Hey Loubear, how are you feeling love?”  
Harry asked as he let his hand brush over Louis’ face.   
Louis tried to find the energy to reply, but the second he tried he was taken over by the pain.   
“Ouch” was all he managed to say.  
“The doctor will be here soon with some painkillers yeah? He said the surgery went fine but you aren’t out of the woods yet. So I need you to rest okay? They think they stopped the bleeding but we won’t know until you’ve had new scans.”  
Louis nodded weakly. “Love you” he mumbled before closing his eyes again, letting the dark take over.  
  
  
_ It had taken over a week before the doctors let him go home. And it had taken months before Louis had felt semi normal again. Yet even when he did, Harry wouldn’t let him do anything.   
Under normal circumstances it would have aggravated Louis, however he took this opportunity to plan out the perfect wedding.  
The whole surgery and its aftermath had made them both see how quickly life could be over. There was no point in waiting and postponing things. Live in the now, that was something Louis tried to do. So he spend all his time looking for venues, tasting cakes, browsing for invites, making table settings….  
  


Exactly one year after Harry’s proposal in the hospital they tied the knot. They kept it very intimate, only their family and a couple of friends surrounding them.   
That was 3 years ago. 3 years of being Harry’s husband. Louis grinned to himself as he thought back to all the amazing memories they’d shared together ever since.  
  
He didn’t have the time to be distracted though. He had a strict dance routine to follow.  
As the current song ended Louis took a breath and closed his eyes for a second.   
When he opened them he was once again met with the piercing green ones of his husband. Harry smirked at him and blew him a kiss as he shouted:

“ARE YOU READY FOR A GOOD NIGHT LONDON?!”   
  
The entire arena screamed and it filled Louis’ heart with pride.   
That was his husband up there, entertaining the entire crowd as if he had never stopped doing so.  
The One Direction reunion tour was coming to an end and the guys had talked about recording new material.   
Louis couldn’t have been more supportive.   
He might have missed out on the whole thing first time around, but now, as Harry’s husband and choreographer/dancer of the band, he was more involved than ever.  
Harry had insisted him to be the main choreographer. At first Louis had declined, not wanting the fact that he had married Harry to be the reason to get this opportunity. But the other guys had insisted as well.   
They gave Louis a test run. Promised to tell him if they didn’t like whatever he came up with, but he only got praised when he got to work.  
  
  
So here he was. On stage doing what he loved doing most, sharing it with the person he loved most. And he couldn’t be happier.  
As soon as the show had ended they were being shoved in vans and taking back to the hotel.  
“You were amazing up there tonight” Louis said as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple.  
Harry smiled a deep dimpled smile as he replied “So were you. Love to see you dance. Hard to focus on the crowd sometimes. You’re way too sexy…”  
Louis let out a giggle. “You keep telling me that after every performance silly!”  
“Well it’s true!” Harry huffed. “I sometimes think I was wrong in letting you strut your stuff on stage. Should’ve kept that for me and me alone!”

Louis shook his head as the van came to a stop and they climbed out to go straight up to their hotel room.   
“Love you getting all possessive over me. You do know I married you right? I’m all yours so you have nothing to worry about love.”  
“Yup.” Harry said as he grabbed Louis by his waist and pulled him close. Licking a long stripe in his neck. “All mine.”  
“Eeewww. H. I’m all sweaty…”  
“Not that I mind, but if you hurry up we can continue this in the shower…”  
Louis pushed Harry off of him.  
“Stop distracting me then. Let me open the door. I’ll race you to the shower” he winked as he opened the door and rushed to the bathroom.

After having to shower twice (once before and once after Harry had ravaged him) they were snuggled up in the giant hotel bed.  
Harry let his hands run through Louis’ damp hair, his fingers brushing the few hardened bumps where scars had formed after the brain surgery. He pushed Louis’ hair away and pressed gentle kisses to the spot.  
“Thank you” he sighed in his hair. Louis lifted up his head to let their eyes meet.   
“For what?”  
“Not leaving me. I can’t believe it’s been 5 years. I remember it as if it were yesterday.”  
“Hey… don’t do that. Don’t get all upset about something that is no longer an issue okay? I’m fine. Great even. So no more dwelling on the old days.”  
Harry nodded.   
“Sorry. Just really thankful to have you by my side. And now with me on tour as well, I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Even when you’re sappy.”  
Louis pressed a kiss to his chest.   
“But now we’re talking about big stuff... I’ve been thinking” Louis added, laying back down on Harry’s chest.  
“Oh dear do I need to be scared? What’s going on in that crazy head of yours?”   
Louis hit his arm. “Don’t go insulting the brain you were scared for only moments ago you ass!”  
Harry laughed. “Right, sorry. My dearest, smartest Loubear, what brilliant thought have you come up with?”

“Tour is almost over.”  
“That’s it? Seriously?” Harry laughed.  
“No you stupid! Let me finish!”  
“Okay, okay” Harry made a zipping movement passed his mouth.   
“Tour is almost finished… and I know you’ll go back into the studio with the lads and all… but I was thinking that, maybe we could, you know… look into adopting?”  
Louis almost mumbled the last part into Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s grip on him tightening as he spoke.  
“I would love that more than anything.”  
“Yeah?” Louis dared to look up again and Harry bend down to press a soft lingering kiss to his lips.

“I love you and I would love to start a family with you.”  
“I love you too. Even when you’re being overprotective and sappy” Louis replied smiling.  
“Especially when I’m overprotective and sappy” Harry smirked.  
“Dork.”  
“But I am your dork.” He let one of his hands slide down under the covers to give Louis’ bum a squeeze.  
Louis yelped.   
“My kinky dork” he laughed.  
“Says the kinky man who once upon a time invented a very perverted sex game…”  
“Heeeeyy. Without that game we might never had gotten to where we are now… married and all”  
“Married and all. Can’t wait to have a family with you… “  
“Me neither. Let’s just agree on one thing.”  
Harry raised his brows.   
“What’s that?”  
“To never tell our future child about how his parents got together, no need to ever let anyone in on all the glorified details. Especially not the young ones.”

Harry laughed. “Soooo. The alphabet game will be our dirty little secret from now on?”  
Louis nodded. “I like being your dirty little secret”  
“I like that too” Harry kissed Louis once again and added:   
“Let’s go to sleep now yeah? When we wake up it will be a day closer to start our family.”  
“Sap”  
“Your sap”

Louis grinned as Harry shifted so Louis could hug him from behind.   
“Night baby. Love you.”  
“Love you too. My sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are okay with the sappy ending.  
> I actually tried to write a depressing one first with Louis dying and all but I got too emotional over that so I changed it into this fluffy thing.
> 
> To everyone who has liked this or left comments, I really do appreciate it more than you know. Thank you for your support. x


End file.
